Seigi
by Lost Inside Myself
Summary: It is now 2021 and it seems Kira just won't disappear. Another one has crawled from the dark hole. It's Hisaye's turn now to take it upon herself to catch this new Kira, since Near shows no interest and L is dead. I'm bad at descriptions..just read8'D
1. Mishap

This is a story I'm working on that you probably won't get too much unless you read my other stories on my deviantart. But people have been wanting me to write this for some time now so I am. Just watch this be the longest chapter and the others short. xD;; So, if you don't like it...then why are you reading it? -.-;; No like, don't comment.

Chapter 1

"Today Ukada, Hemshi died of a heart attack, Hemshi was suspected of murdering 4 year old Suzuki, Hina as well as many other children in her particular area. All of the children either had an 'h' in the beginning of their family name or first name. Hemshi was taken into custody just a few weeks ago. His trial was going to be held this Friday. Though everyone was confident from the evidence that he would be convicted. This has been the 3rd criminal to die of a heart attack this week. It seems that one criminal dies per day of a heart attack. Could this mean something? Earlier in 2003 criminals had begun to die of heart attacks from one mysterious being known as 'Kira.' Kira disappeared in 2010 and nothing like it has ever happened up until now. Has Kira returned to us? Is this his way of telling us that he is slowly approaching to try and make this world peaceful again? I th-"

The click of a button and the TV turned off. Two pale fingers held onto the remote and held it as if it were dirty. One other hovered over the on and off button but soon withdrew to rest back onto a knee. Crimson eyes slightly narrowed as the information processed through her brain. The voice of the reporter had become annoying to her therefore she had cut the woman off. The talk of Kira…it had been going on for three days now. It seemed to be all the people could talk about anymore now that criminals were dying of heart attacks. Of course it was not all coincidental…that's not how she thought it was. Three criminals died of heart attacks in a row at the same time of day but on three different days that were one after the other. There was no way that was possible and any idiot who believed it needed a check on his or her's education or common sense. It was going to be the same thing tomorrow, she predicted. A criminal was going to die tomorrow at the exact same time just like all the others. But how long would this pattern continue? Only killing one criminal a day wouldn't get the world anywhere at all. Not even at a slow pace would the world change if only one criminal died. Like the reporter said, this was probably just a hint from Kira that he was reemerging from his dark, slimy hole. L, Near, was not in his way anymore because he didn't take an interest in these cases anymore. He had announced that when a 5th Kira had appeared when she was only 8 years old so who was to stand in his way? That's what she predicted were his thoughts right now but he would soon find himself to be wrong. Dead wrong. Her teeth chewed on her bottom lip but now bared as silent anger pumped through her veins. Everyone who supported Kira…they would all emerge again and start talking. A lot of people supported him and even countries did! They would not stand in his way, either. So why was Kira dead wrong? If countries supported him and would back down at his reappearance, why did he have to worry? There was one thing that stood in Kira's way and would make sure he didn't get what he wanted. What was that one thing that made Kira wrong? Well, to put it simple, it was she. She would not allow Kira to reappear and take over the world. She would stop him with whatever power she had and bring him to justice.

"Hisaye…" The voice made her thoughts suddenly shatter away as if a rock had hit glass. Her eyes flicked over to a smaller woman who sat normally in a chair not too far from her. Her crimson eyes suddenly became kind and a sincere smile spread across her face. When she spoke her voice was naturally soft but usually held determination and authority in it. Now, it just held love and kindness for a family member.

"Yes? What is it, mother?" It was all too obvious to her what her mother was going to say. Hisaye could tell by the expression on her face and how her posture seemed so nervous. She could read her mother just like a book that was written in Latin. Hisaye was very good at speaking Latin despite how hard it was to others as well as many other languages. Her most faltered language was English, yet she had lived in America for year and then learned English again in middle school. The others she had taught herself to speak and could speak them rather fluently. It was just something weird about her and she never really got it either. Her hand moved up and brushed tendrils of her fair caliginous obsidian hair behind her ear. Her bangs were quite long and were always in her eyes. They fell down nearly an inch past her chin and she never truly bothered to push them back with pins or anything. In school it would make other teenagers call her 'emo' or something like that. She never paid attention to what others had said about her because personally she didn't care. The only time she ever cared about what people said is when it was insulting toward her parents. That had only happened once to her and that kid had ended up in the hospital for a while. Hisaye was quite ashamed of that day, losing her temper like that. But that kid had it coming because no one insulted her parents. No one had the right to because they didn't know a damn thing about them. So unless they knew what they were talking about they deserved to just shut their traps.

"It's p-probably all c-coincidence," Good whispered as her eyes shifted down to the dark gray carpet. Despite her not really watching a pencil in her hand kept stroking against white drawing paper. She was sketching some black roses around a chain that was connected to a human wrist that to Hisaye looked like a female's. On the other side a skeleton hand clang to the chain and was tugging the hand upward meaning whoever it was would be going upward with it. It was a picture representing death taking someone away from the Earth and from everyone that person may have loved. "Kira…h-how could h-e be back? M-maybe someone is f-aking it...uh."

"Mother…don't you fool yourself," Hisaye's voice grew scolding as her head slightly turned more in the brunette's direction. "You're not that dumb and you know better then to think it's all coincidence. You know deep down that Kira is back but you don't want to admit it. Kira is back, mom, and that I am 100 sure on." Hisaye kept her eyes on Good's scarlet once with an intent stare. She watched her mother flinch and then bite her lower lip pretty hard as she shook ever so slightly. Her mother was pretty scared of anybody who had a Death Note and called himself or herself 'Kira' especially if that person was of the male gender. It was obvious the woman was trying to comfort herself into thinking Kira was finally gone forever. But it was also obvious to Good that she was lying to herself and Kira was on the loose yet again. But there was even more to it then that and Hisaye could predict from what she said what her mother was going to respond with. She wouldn't just go ahead and answer it, instead she would just let her mother say it then respond.

"Hisaye…" Here it came, Hisaye watched her mother look straight at her with a worried gaze. "Hisaye…you're…you're n-not…going to t-try and s-top him…a-are you?" A very soft chuckle escaped Hisaye's mouth, one that Good could only faintly hear and possibly mistake for just air. Then a smirk came across her daughter's features and she could tell by the look on her face what she was thinking. Her eyes widened as she felt her heart begin to pound with fear. "Oh no…please Hisaye…p-please don't…" Was there any use in begging? She knew her daughter all too well and a lot of the times wished she didn't. That look in her eyes she now held was a look Good had seen so many times, but not always was it from Hisaye. Hisaye was very much like her father though many claimed Hisaye was a lot like her mother. Good never could see how she was more like her then she was her father. But that didn't matter right now because what mattered was the answer she knew she was going to get.

"Oh mom, you know how I will answer you. You know me," Hisaye's smirk remained on her face, "but I will answer you anyways. Yes, I am going to get involved with this. I will catch Kira and bring him to justice before he gets too far and it's too late to go back. Are you going to help me?" A sudden look of question arose on her features as she moved from the soft couch she had been sitting on. Hisaye sat in a way others who did not know her father would consider 'strange' or 'abnormal'…same thing. Stepping over to where her mother sat she extended her hand out and gazed at her straight in the eyes, "will you help me?"

"…I-I hate it w-hen you say 100 s-sometimes…" Good whispered, her scarlet eyes closing softly. "Because w-when you say t-hat…y-you're never wrong." Her eyes opened and her hand extended and gripped onto Hisaye's. Her fingers intertwined with hers and she gave her daughter a gentle smile. Both had fair skin, but Good's was not as fair as Hisaye's. "W-why would y-ou even h-have to ask? You're m-my daughter, Hisaye…I'll a-always be there f-for you." She watched as her daughter's dead-looking eyes slightly brightened to show that she was pleased. She set the sketchpad aside and lifted herself up and pulled Hisaye toward her. Good was a lot shorter then Hisaye was, 5 inches to be exact. Good was only 5' 5" while Hisaye stood at 5' 10" when she stood up straight. But Hisaye slouched and it made her two inches shorter so it was easier for Good to wrap her arms around her daughter. She didn't have to stand on her tiptoes or anything. She felt Hisaye flinch slightly since the girl was never too fond of being loved on, but she accepted the embrace and returned it. Her mother meant the world to her and there was nothing she would not do for her.

"I w-ant you t-to promise me s-omething…" Good whispered softly as she held her daughter. "I-if you really d-do this case…I-I only ask o-ne thing…don't die. T-that's all I a-sk…don't die." She rested her chin affectionately on her daughter's shoulder and felt her eyes become wet with tears. The mere thought of losing Hisaye made her want to cry. She had lost the one she loved but she would not lose her daughter, her only reminder of the one she had adored. She would've done anything for him and now she would do anything for Hisaye. She had done things she'd never think about doing just to keep her daughter safe from danger. It amazed her what lengths she would go to for another person. Good had never thought she'd ever get so close as to do some of the things she did. She would've done it all for L, too. For her and L she would give the world for them or anything she could possibly have to offer. To feel that way toward someone was such bliss to her. Good was so happy she had been able to experience love if just for a short time. Now she got to experience the joy of loving a child and being a mother. It was the best thing that could've happened to such a broken soul as she. She felt as if she were healing the mental wounds she had received during the first 20 years of her life on Earth. Each wound had begun to slowly stitch itself together ever since she had met L, who had first introduced himself to her as 'Ryuuzaki.' She had met him during the Kira case because she had been looking for him and had met Matsuda. Good had wanted to help him catch Kira with her own Death Note and shinigami eyes. She had said she would do anything for him and would gladly assist in catching Kira. Even if she had to pay the 'ultimate' price, which would be her life. But in the end it had not been her life that was the 'ultimate' price. Instead, the ultimate price that had been paid was L's life. Good would've gladly given up her life just so he would be spared but no, that is not what happened. Good had merely been able to sit there on the other side of Light and watch him die right before her eyes. That was all she had been able to do and to this day she still mourned. She mourned on the very day of his death and would stay a lot longer at his grave then normal. Good did visit his grave, every single day, but on the day of his death she would stay possibly all night. It depended if she fell asleep or not. She would apologize to him every day because she blamed herself for his death. If only she hadn't lied to him! She could've saved his life from the horrible fate he had received way too early. But Light had told her…he had promised that if she kept quiet…that he wouldn't kill him. Good had been a fool for believing such nonsense and she knew she should've known better then that. But she had fallen for it…she had fallen for it! Now look where it had gotten them all. Hisaye was without her father and that was the person she looked up to the most. Good had often told her when she had been little all she knew about L and Hisaye would just listen and never interrupt. She, from the first day of learning about her father, wanted to follow in his footsteps and become a detective. She wanted to be just like him, and Good thought she was pretty close to it.

"Mother…" Hisaye murmured and pulled away from the embrace. Her hands were firm on her mother's shoulders and she looked at her straight in the eyes. "I promise I will not die. Mother…" her eyes grew full of determination, "I refuse to fail." With that she released her mother slowly and her expression turned serious. "I will bring Kira to justice…we will bring him to justice, together. Ok?" She watched her mother intently as the woman processed everything in her mind and tried to think of how she wanted to respond. She saw the slightest smile spread across her mother's lips and a slow nod.

"Yes…l-let's bring Kira t-to justice," Good replied, "…together."

It was Friday November 5, 2021…week 2 of Kira had almost come to an end. Hisaye had been correct on her assumption of Kira's killing pattern. It was much more organized then the others who killed at random. On week 2 of Kira being around Kira had killed 2 criminals per day. The TV stations were going wild and all around Tokyo she heard talk of the new 'Kira.' She didn't go out much anyways so the talk wouldn't annoy her to the point of her speaking her own mind on Kira. Hell, they'd all probably gang up on her and kill her if she spoke one negative comment against him. So she just remained the silent type of person she tended to be and would try and block out all the praises she suddenly heard yet again. Why couldn't Kira just stay in his dark hole? When would people learn that trying to take over the world was not possible? To become a god…there was no such thing therefore there was no way anybody could become a 'god.' All the ways the other Kira's had died…did this one know how they did? If do, did this Kira think they had a 'godly' death? The same thing was fated for this one because that's just what the Death Note did to you. If you used it then you would die quite a horrible death that was not in any way 'godly.' So why did people who gain a Death Note insist on trying? Was her mother the only person who ever got a Death Note that knew better? Knew that she could not change anything by herself with the likes of murder. Hisaye's mother would never kill anyone, anyways. Good thought any kind of killing was wrong, even the executions the police did to the criminals. To her no one in the world deserved a punishment like death but rather to live just not free. Those who had done crime should not be killed but should not be able to walk the world and continue to do wrong. Hisaye pretty much agreed with her about killing because killing another human being, no matter what they did, was still considered murder. Murder was the killing of another human, was it not? Hisaye thought about the dictionary definitions of murder but there were many. The three that stood out to her the most for this argument would be number 1, 4, and 5:

1.

_Law_. The killing of another human being under conditions specifically covered in law. In the U.S., special statutory definitions include murder committed with malice aforethought, characterized by deliberation or premeditation or occurring during the commission of another serious crime, as robbery or arson **(first-degree murder), **and murder by intent but without deliberation or premeditation **(second-degree murder).**

4.

_Law_. To kill by an act constituting murder.

5.

To kill or slaughter inhumanly or barbarously.

No matter how you looked at those definitions there was no right in what police did to criminals. Murder was the killing of another human being and that's what they sometimes did. Execution was the same as murder itself because you were still killing one of your own race. There is no such thing as a 'humane' death as everything about death is cold and cruel. But she and her mom were only two and nothing they ever did would change anything about what they did. Hisaye wished to change the world in some ways but she alone could not no matter how 'special' people would call her. One opinion against millions would not matter, as it would just be a squeak opposed to yells. Hisaye would bite her lip and keep her mouth shut just like she did on her opinion on Kira. Maybe one-day humans would come to realize their mistakes? No…the human race was ignorant and selfish. They would most likely be the end of their already rotting planet. Stripping the Earth dry of its natural resources and polluting and littering so that there is no beauty to look at anymore. Her crimson eyes narrowed at the thoughts she held against humans, yet she wanted to help them. She wanted to save other humans in hopes that the urge to help would spread. Like her mother had told her once when Hisaye had asked why she was always nice to people even though they were mean to her. Her mother had told her that 'if you could show compassion to others then maybe…just maybe…those people would show compassion to others and it will spread and bring peace to us all.' It was a hope of her mother to have peace among the human race no matter how impossible it seemed. Hisaye would hope and hope that one day her mother's hope would come to reality. She doubted she would live to see it but maybe her grandchild? Or maybe her grandchildren's children? If she had any children to spread out her family that far, that was. Hisaye never really planned on having a husband or having any kids at all. She just didn't want them unlike her mother who had wanted at least one in her lifetime. But hey, who knew? Maybe one day Hisaye would end up with children of her own and maybe one day before that she would fall in love with someone. She thought the chances to be rather low…30…but the chance was still there. But that was the chances of ever falling in love. Her chances of getting married or having kids were much lower then that. She guessed her marriage to be at 15 and children to merely be 8 or possible 8.5? Her children being planned would be that low and them being unplanned if she got a husband would be…20? She couldn't say anything for sure because she didn't know how she would change in the future or if she even had a future that far in life. That was the chances she kept as of now from her viewpoints she held right now. The percents could get lower or they could get higher depending on how she grew up and changed. It all was just a matter of waiting to see which answer will come up when the dice were rolled across the playing board.

On this particular day things seemed to be so slow and down then ever. It was the day her mother would stand in front of her father's grave for possibly the whole day and night. Today was the 16th anniversary of her father's death therefore Hisaye wore a black shirt today. But despite the normal feeling of depression Hisaye felt as if something else were wrong. Her eyes would constantly go over to her mother who looked out of it more then ever. Hisaye knew her mother was thinking back to the days she had spent with her father up till his death. But there was something else in her eyes that Hisaye just didn't understand and couldn't figure out. It was frustrating her as she felt her mother was hiding something from her. It made the girl want to pace back and forth but she resisted and remained standing quietly behind the couch. Her body would fidget every now and then to warn how uncomfortable she felt knowing something was being hidden from her by her mom. Her mom never hid anything from her so this was new and unpleasing to Hisaye. What was wrong? Hisaye so badly wanted to ask her mom but the woman looked so far away in her thoughts. Hisaye was unsure if she should bother her mother right now or not. Though it clicked in her mind her mother had wanted to go and pick some things up today. It was about 10:30 AM in the morning and they had wanted to be back before noon, right? It would take about a half an hour just to walk to where they were going! Then they'd have to walk to the shops, which meant…they wouldn't get home before noon. Not if they walked and only walked which they always did. Oh well, it wasn't like they had anything to really do when they got back anyways. Except for Hisaye getting on her computer and working on the Kira case that was. The girl and her mother had started to work on the case immediately after making the promise to solve it together. It was obvious to Hisaye this person was in Japan and she knew all about the Death Note. Her shinigami eyes would make this pretty easy, too. Just looking at Kira she'd know his or her's name and see no lifespan making that person Kira. It made Hisaye feel a little down that it would turn out to be so easy. She wished the Kira case to be a great challenge for her but her eyes would tell her everything she needed to know. Maybe a twist or something would come up and make this harder for her? A new challenge her father or Near had not been faced with during the Kira case they did. Her crimson optics shifted back to the clock and she flinched, they really had to go! It was 11 AM now and it'd be 11:30 or so when they got there. They'd definitely not make it in time to be back by noon!

"Mother," Hisaye moved up and placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. "Mother, you wanted to go pick up some things today? We have to go right now." She watched her mother slowly turn her dull eyes toward her and felt her heart drop. Hisaye always felt like the mother when it came around to being this time of year. She swore her mother suffered from chronic depression but Good would never admit to it. Good always tried to not be down around Hisaye and had been trying ever since she was a little girl. But when she was alone, Hisaye knew her mother to go into episodes where she wouldn't be on Earth anymore. She'd be off somewhere in the distance lost in her swirl of thoughts and feelings. When she was alone, Hisaye knew her mother probably cried. But she would not cry when others were around her. Hisaye found that her mother always tried to keep herself busy when it came to be around this time of year. She would become highly active and Hisaye knew it was so she'd forget what time of year it was. So she would forget it was close to the day or the day Kira had murdered her loved one. That was probably the only reason they were really going out today. So her mother could forget that today was November 5th until she went out to the graveyard, where she would probably cry. She hated that her mother was always so sad so she wouldn't complain about having to be the adult this time of year. Hisaye had to act the part of the adult ever since she was about 13 years old and would often help her mom with many things. Just earlier this morning both had sat down and she had brushed her mother's hair while talking to her a little bit. But her mom was mostly staring off into space and wouldn't really reply with many words. Hisaye actually enjoyed brushing her mom's hair and she didn't mind it one bit. They had talked about how Good would let her hair be brushed but when Hisaye had been little she had refused to let Good help her and did it herself. To think of happier times made them both giggle softly but then Good would start thinking and go into a dead silence. "Come on mom, let's go." She took her mother's arm and lifted her up gently with a small smile on her lips.

"Hisaye…" Good whispered in her dulled voice as her depressed eyes watched her. "Hisaye…w-will you do m-e another f-avor?" She reached under her shirt before Hisaye could even say 'yes' and pulled out a black notebook. It was her Death Note, which she kept on her person at all times. That way if someone got into the house to look for it they wouldn't find it. They would only find it if they got their hands on her body and not many people tried that anymore. Hisaye was always close to where her mother was and would protect the woman from anyone who dared approach her in that way. She knew many times she had warned off males who felt like hitting on her or seeing if she would be interested in some 'fun' of sorts. She was grateful to her daughter for being so kind. It was now that she had to hand this over to her to hold because… "Hisaye…p-please hold t-his for me. D-don't let anyone e-lse touch it, only y-you." She took her daughter's hand and placed it onto her palm before letting it go and watching Hisaye grip onto it. "K-keep it on your p-erson, ok? J-just hold it f-for me for a w-hile…"

"All right, mom," Hisaye blinked as she stared down at the Death Note. What was up with her mother this morning? She was acting so strangely this morning and it was confusing her and frustrating her. She wanted to know what was on her mother's mind. What was wrong? Something was obviously bothering her but Hisaye doubted her mother would tell her what was wrong. So without any questions she slipped the black notebook under her shirt and placed it to where it would not fall. "So now that that's settled…let's go." She took her mother's hand and led her outside the apartment, down the stairs, and then off into the city.

Slowly the two made their way through the streets side by side. Good was watching her feet as they walked and her thoughts were a scattered mess. Today was the day she had lost him to Kira…she had lost him because of her lie. Why hadn't she told him? Why? Why had she believed Light to be truthful and that he would not take L's life? Why had she been the fool? Why? People passed her and most had watches, she listened to the tick-tock, tick-tock of their watches. Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…her soul became even more depressed. The clocks were going down they were slowly, slowly going down to zero. Slowly, slowly…her eyes showed her each clock of life but it was the watches that went tick-tock. Good shook her head and placed it on her forehead, tick-tock, tick-tock…. now it was stuck in her head. She felt a shiver run through her body had she been right to think today on this day that…? Her eyes lifted and shifted to her left to watch Hisaye and her natural emotionless gaze. Tick-tock, tick-tock…the sounds the clock made seemed to grow louder and louder. Louder, louder, louder! Good closed her eyes tightly as she thought she was going insane. Was she finally just snapping? The noise kept growing louder in her head and her heartbeat was picking up as she shivered. She wanted it to stop…she wanted it all to just stop! Her eyes shut tighter and her hands slowly moved and covered her ears but the noise just kept getting louder and louder. It felt like it was right by her ears as if taunting her and then…silence. Good slowly opened her scarlet eyes and uncovered her ears. She looked around with the smallest turns of her head. She noticed Hisaye had not realized she had stopped and was walking up ahead to the place where they'd cross the road. To her left there was a road and to her right…she stared quietly and emotionlessly at the store to her right. It was a store that sold clocks and she was standing by the display window as each held the same time. Slowly she heard the tick-tock coming back but this time didn't even both to acknowledge it. Tick-tock, tick-tock…she tried to turn away from the clocks and move on but a click stopped her. A click…what was it from? Someone was behind her, yes, someone was behind her. The click…was it a gun? Why did no one see and scream? There were plenty of people around her so why did no one see? Was he or she hiding it behind something? Or did no one see because…tick-tock…tick-tock…tick…tock. So…this is where she left Hisaye behind. So soon? Good gave a soft smile to herself as she realized that it was coming. It was her time to go.

"Are you the one who holds the shinigami eyes?" A voice, a male's voice, asked her in a low tone. She nodded in response to him and listened as he continued. "I'm here to offer you to help me and if not…then I must dispose of you. So, what do you say?"

"W-what would I-I have to h-elp you w-ith?" Good whispered, but she already knew his answer and her own answer. She knew she was going to decline whatever her purpose for him would be.

"You will be my eyes and help me get rid of the few who may try and get in my way." She had known it…that is what they all would want her for. They wanted her for her shinigami eyes, but she would not let any of them have her or her eyes. No… she would not go against her own daughter. So she softly shook her head as her eyes shifted over to the clock. 11: 58: 47…11:58:48…her eyes shifted away from the clock and her smile grew wider. "I…d-decline…I will n-ot help you, never. T-those against y-ou are those I-I hold dear t-to me. I will n-not cross t-hem and would r-rather lose my l-life. So please…t-take my l-ife as I a-am no use to you." Her eyes closed, "…Kira…Fumito." There was a dead silence and she knew she was right. It was Fumito, just as she had thought so many years ago. Fumito…the little boy Hisaye had always played Detective with. The boy who had always played the criminal in the game and lost to her daughter in the end. She had always figured if another Death Note were to be dropped that somehow Fumito would end up with it. But why? She had no idea at all. It had always just been some thought in the back of her head this would happen. So now it was all coming to reality thought she had wished it hadn't. 11:59: 58…11:59: 59…She gave one last small smile and a tear rolled down her cheek as she whispered, "goodbye…Hisaye." 12:00:00 PM…a gunshot rang throughout the area.

Hisaye stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of a gunshot ringing through the air. Her eyes grew wide as she realized it was not far behind her. Quickly she looked around but found no sight of her mother. "Oh no…oh no…" She began to whisper as she tried to find Good. Where was she? Her mother did have a tendency to stop and stare at things at times or to wander off. She spun around and her eyes seemed to glaze straight over. Not even 5 feet away lying on the ground was her mother. Blood poured from the back of her head where she had been shot and a puddle had formed down to around her chest. "No…no…Mom!" Hisaye hurried back over to her mother and stopped right before her feet touched the blood. Moving over to her side, she touched her mother's shoulder and shook her lightly. "No, please mom, please…don't die. Don't go!" She felt her common sense fade away from her, as she should've known better then to mess with her mother. You weren't supposed to mess with a crime scene as it could screw up evidence. But she didn't care right now, that thought wasn't even crossing her mind. She was in shock, shocked that her mother was dead. Someone had shot her and she hadn't even realized she was gone until it was too late! Why hadn't she paid more attention? "Mom…" Her head lowered and she felt herself wanting to cry, but she held the tears in. She wouldn't let herself cry…not with everyone where. No, she refused to cry. Hisaye lifted her head slowly and began to look around. It was out the corner of her eye she saw someone running around the corner.

Kira! That was the first thought that had come to her mind. Kira had done this, she was sure of it! Who else would murder her mother? To Kira her mother would've been a huge obstacle to get over therefore he killed her. He couldn't kill her with the Death Note because her mom had no true name. So he had just plain out murdered her with a gun. How had he even gotten the gun without being licensed or being caught with it? Her eyes grew darker as she stood up and chased after him at a full speed run. She wouldn't let him get away with this! She raced around the corner and saw the person. But she couldn't see his face he was hidden by a cloak. Of course…who would stand out in broad daylight and show their face when they were intent on murder? She would just have to tear the cloak off him and see who it was! Did he even know he was being followed? Hisaye was catching up on him rather easily. Her hand outstretched and she nearly grabbed his cloak, but apparently he had known. The person spun around and threw a fist at her and Hisaye hurriedly ducked to narrow avoid it. Scrambling back up to her feet she blocked another punch and send a kick out at him. He jumped back and Hisaye jumped forward, snatching at his dark brown cloak and trying to tear it off. He just barely moved to where her fingertips merely brushed against it and then threw out a punch that hit her square in the stomach. Hisaye stumbled backwards and coughed but her eyes had caught something right before the punch. Before it had made contact and her fingers had barely brushed against his dark brown cloak, she had caught sight of a green lock of hair. She now watched as she held her stomach as the man disappeared into the darkness of an alleyway…as if he'd never been there at all.

Hisaye had returned to her mother's dead body and sunk to her knees. Screw sitting in her normal posture right now…she didn't want to think. She wanted her thinking rate to drop down by 40…she wanted it to. She didn't want to think about how her mother was dead. She didn't want to think about how she had failed at actually seeing who had done it. She just didn't want to think at all. Her pale hands slid underneath her mother and turned her over so she lay on her back. Her crimson eyes held hints of tears forming in them and she wrapped her arms around the young woman. Hisaye pulled her close and embraced her dead mother, shivering as she did. It had been lightly raining this whole day but now the rain seemed to pour down harder. She didn't care for the fact she was soaked now. Off in the distance she heard the sirens of the police coming to where she was. They had heard from a phone call of the shooting and now were on their way to investigate. Hisaye didn't care…she just didn't care right now. She didn't even care for the fact her clothes were getting stained with blood. The sirens were growing louder and louder but her mind was gone, blank. She couldn't think about anything right now but the numb feeling she had inside of herself. The only person who had always ever been there…gone. Stripped away from her life when she was still a young teenager. Well…middle-aged teenager, but that didn't make it right. Hisaye swallowed her tears back and sighed, closing her eyes. It was then she felt something poking at her under her shirt. Her eyes opened and she slowly reached under her shirt and pulled out the black notebook. Her hands were shaking still as one held the notebook and the other held onto her mother. Hisaye set her mother down gently back where she had been then gripped the Death Note with both her hands. "So…" she whispered as she flipped through the empty notebook. "This is why you wanted me to hold onto it…" She flipped to the middle and noticed a sketch in there. It was the one Good had been working on not too long ago and had completed. The depressing drawing of the female human hand with the handcuff on it and then a skeleton hand, Death, tugging on it. The black roses were in the background as well as other patterns. It was nicely shaded but not in color. Good had shaded it with a pencil. "You knew…" her tears were trying to force their way back up, "somehow you knew you were going to die. So you made me hold onto it…so when you died I'd become the owner of the Death Note." She held the notebook close to her as she heard the sirens about a block away. "So…Kira…this is where it all begins, isn't it? This is your declaration of war to me? I already have an idea of who you are…" she smirked suddenly, "so let the games begin."


	2. Kira

Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as Chapter 1. .;; I'm not exactly into Fumito's personality as much as I am to Hisaye's. But I hope you enjoy anyways. I'll get better at Fumito as I use him because I do hardly use him for anything. To people who read: If you don't like, don't read. Simple.

Chapter 2: Kira

"Today, October 25, there is to be sunny skies with few clouds…"

A brush was quickly running through the teen's hair as his amber eyes stayed intently on the clock. He was almost ready to go but if he didn't run off soon he'd be late for school! At least there was no real chance of rain today, but was there ever this time of year? It was not their rainy season, after all. His eyes shifted to his window and he looked out at the morning sky. It was just another boring day in his life that he'd have to go through. But something interesting could happen, right? There was always the chance something would happen to make a life interesting, wasn't there? A small sigh escaped his lips as he set the brush down and adjusted his school uniform. He was seventeen years old but was a college student, having skipped one grade before earlier in his life. He didn't live with his parents anymore and had a place of his own to stay in. Though it was small it was close to his college and pretty nice for one person to live in. It had all the things he needed to live so that was pretty much all that mattered. As long as he had the essentials to live there was no need to make a fuss about other things.

His hand lifted and his fingers brushed through his green hair as he scratched the back of his head. "Eh, maybe something interesting will happen today? Who knows? It'd be nice if something out of the ordinary did because a change in routine would be nice." His gold eyes flicked back to the clock, it was time to go. With a last run off of the things he was supposed to have and do in his head, Fumito picked up his things and left. Fumito could be a little forgetful at times so he always made sure he had everything done and in place at least twice. That way he would make sure he didn't leave anything behind. Fumito usually had things quite detailed, though, when he thought about them in his head. He was pretty good with details and carrying through on something. That is, if his mind didn't let it slip away first. He wasn't extremely forgetful and would only lose simple things like if he had gotten the books he needed or a pencil. But he had everything today and there was no need to worry about if something was absent or misplaced. He walked at a medium-paced walk as he took in the views of everything. Fumito could be rather observant if he chose to be. There were just some days he would like to ignore the world, though. The world was pretty rotten but who could change that? Only the people of the world could together but would that ever come to happen? No. Humans had too much of different views from each other and not all of them could agree on one thing. Not even when that guy, Kira, had tried to take over and set all their views to his. There had been humans who opposed him and pushed the thought of Kira's world away. The world had gone into a time of fear because who knew what Kira had thought was a crime? Fumito surely wouldn't have killed some of the people Kira had ended up killing. Fumito didn't know much about the Kira case, anyways. Near its end he had been young and when it had ended he had been 6 years old.

What had the Death Note looked like? Fumito wondered about this as his eyes lifted up to the sky. How did he even know what a Death Note was? No matter how hard he thought back he couldn't remember where he had heard about one. It was all a blur to him but he knew he had learned it somewhere in his younger childhood. Somewhere close to when Kira had fallen been taken done and the 'god' that people had hoped for disappeared. But other then knowing he had heard about it in his childhood there were no other clues saying who had told him. A soft frown spread across his face as he tried hard to remember. But there wasn't anything there. Fumito had forgotten a lot of his toddler years because for some reason he hadn't wanted to remember them. But he couldn't even remember the reason why he wanted to forget anymore. So, apparently, he had succeeded in forgetting whatever he had wanted to forget. His gold eyes flicked to the houses to his right that he passed. They all looked the same…was there ever going to be any difference? Just before his eyes moved back to go ahead of him something caught his eye suddenly. Fumito stopped and gazed at the house and into the kitchen window. Yes, everything looked like a kitchen…except one thing. On the table there was a black notebook that seemed to draw him toward it.

With wary footsteps he made his way to the window and peeked inside of it. His eyes skimmed over the dark-colored notebook and wondered why he was so drawn to it. The notebook looked rather familiar to him but he couldn't recall ever seeing it before. Where had this come from? He looked toward the top and sucked in a quick breath at what he saw. At the very top of the notebook in silver lettering, and in English, was the text 'Death Note.' Was this some kind of joke? Fumito tilted his head a bit and gave it a skeptical look. Did these things really still exist? Had they ever been destroyed? Fumito wondered who exactly lived here and what they planned on doing with this notebook. If it was even real, that was. But how could it be real? That was absurd! It was just some stupid trick some teenager who lived there probably thought up. With a roll of his eyes, Fumito turned away from the window and began to leave again. But for some reason he felt as if leaving the notebook there in the window was wrong. He felt as if it didn't belong there…instead…no. He shook his head because it surely didn't belong to him. Yet he felt as if the notebook was begging for him to take it away from that house. But that was just dumb! Notebooks didn't choose who wrote in them or beckon people to steal them. Yet, even as he argued with these facts he found himself stopping. Stopping and looking back at the window that held the precious black notebook. Did it really belong there just sitting there all alone in the window and gathering dust? Wasn't anyone going to use it to do something? This was the chance to make the world get out of its boring routine and finally have something interesting again. Didn't the owner of that book realize this? Probably not, but Fumito sure did!

With a final thought he headed back over to the window. His eyes flicked from left to right as his hands hesitantly reached toward the window. He pushed up on it and to his surprise the window opened! He smiled to himself because it was as if what he had thought was true. The notebook didn't want to be here and instead it wanted to be with him. His hand quickly reached in and grabbed the book as his other shut the window as quickly as possible afterwards. Then he nonchalantly turned and began to walk off as he stuffed the Death Note in his bag. So…now he had a Death Note…what exactly was he going to do with it?

Fumito had made it to class just in time and now he held his new item out in front of him. He couldn't really believe he had just stolen something from someone's house. But he felt that the notebook would be used much better in his hands. With a soft sigh he placed it on his desk and flipped open the page. The rules of the Death Note…there seemed to be a lot of them. Of course the first one and most obvious was 'the man whose name is written in this notebook shall die.' That was the rule that made you go 'duh, it's a Death Note…why put something so obvious?' Then there were the other rules and regulations that would probably not seem so obvious. His eyes read slowly and took in every word that was written. There were a lot of rules and regulations, indeed. Would he be able to remember all of these? Was he even required to remember what half of these was? He rested his chin on the palm of the hand not holding the notebook's pages. His elbow rested on the front of it so it would not close on him. It probably wasn't the wisest place to be looking at this, but Fumito was really curious about it. But it soon came to his attention that people were lingering and wondering what he was looking at. His gold eyes would lift up to see more and more of them gathering around him but keeping a distance and acting as if they didn't care. But he was not a fool and it was obvious to him what they wanted. They wanted to know what he was looking at because he probably looked rather interested in it. He decided to ignore them since they weren't too close right now. It wasn't like that lasted very long, though. Because the next time he looked up the vultures had moved at least three inches closer. This made him feel slightly annoyed and finally he lifted his head and looked at them all.

"Do you people need something?" He lifted an eyebrow at all of them as they gave a shocked expression. Yes, he had caught onto them because they were so obvious. But it seemed they had thought they were doing a pretty good job till now. Nope, but he wasn't going to break their hearts and say he knew they had been watching him this whole time now. His eyes momentarily looked down at his watch to see the bell rang in about two minutes. They had to hurry and get to their seats unless they wanted to get yelled at.

"Um, Fumito…" a blue-haired girl said and scooted close. She pretended to act shy and as if she liked him. But he knew she had no interested in him, just what he was looking at. Girls…thought their charm could get them whatever they wanted, huh? Well…Fumito was one to enjoy having girls around him and he loved the flirting and what not. But…he wasn't exactly good with girls and would often end up getting hurt by them for some reason. Most of the time it was him being clumsy and he always seemed to touch bad places. Then he'd get slapped and called a pervert and that was the end of them.

"What?" Fumito merely responded as his gold eyes watched her intently. He slid the notebook away slightly so her eyes couldn't see the text on it. "Did you need help on something? Your homework, possibly? The bell is going to ring soon."

"Oh, um, no," the girl pretended to blush at him, "I just wanted to know something. What are you looking at, Fumito? It looks very interesting…" She tried to get closer to see but Fumito closed the notebook and slipped it into his bag. This made her frown at him as if it weren't fair. She wanted to know what was in that book of his!

"It's nothing," Fumito responded and closed his eyes, "now…you all should get to your seats before class begins. You know what happens when you're late." That worked because no one liked to be late in this class. Their teacher…wasn't very forgiving. So they finally all retreated to their seat and Fumito was left in peace. He knew that was only for now but no one would get to see what he had. Eventually they'd get bored and leave him alone but he'd keep his guard up for now. Nobody needed to see this notebook but him.

Finally school was out for the day! Fumito had hurried home as quickly as he could and now he plopped his back down on his bed. The first thing he did was changing his clothes into something more comfortable then the school clothes since he found them annoying. Then he began to set his schoolbooks out till he got to the Death Note. Fumito held it in his hands for a few moments but then set it down on his desk. There was no time to deal with that right now. He had other things he had wanted to do first before messing around to see if that notebook was really the real thing. Right now he had to put some things away and then work on some school things and then he'd get to the notebook. That was his plan and he hoped he could stick to it. He took careful care of where he placed things so he wouldn't forget where they were because knowing him he'd lose them. He seriously thought he took his tendency to lose things from his mother because she often lost things, too. But when he had teased her about it she had said he had gotten it from his father. Maybe he got it from both? But Fumito never knew his dad to lose something for long and he usually lost it because his mother had put it somewhere. So, yeah, he knew he got it from his mother thought she would deny it fully. Fumito saw himself to be a lot more like his mother then his father because he even took most of her looks. He did have a little of his father in him but it seemed he would lean much more toward his mother. Or maybe it was influence that made him that way? He had been around his mother a lot more then he had been around his father. So maybe he was just influenced by her to be a lot more like her? That thought made him shrug as he put some towels he had left on the ground in a hamper to wash later.

All the while he put his things away his eyes kept going to that damned notebook. It was being such a distraction right now. But he really, really wanted to try it out or at least read more of what was inside it. It was like a good book you were reading and you didn't want to put it down. He gave a heavy sigh because he really didn't want to be distracted by it but it seemed there was no way not to be. He moved over to his computer and turned it on and while waiting for it to boot took a seat and opened the notebook. He was sure he could find a criminal's name and face on the Internet and then he'd write it down and wait till tomorrow. If it worked, then it worked! But what would he do with it if it did work? The first Kira had wanted to become 'God of a New World' but that wasn't what Fumito wanted. The second one had just wanted to help the first one and he was not going to be a helper. The third and fourth he didn't care for and the fifth that had come around when he had been nine only killed old people. So…he had to think on this all on his own, then? What did he want to be? What did he want to try and succeed as? Fumito thought about it really hard as his computer warmed up and he clicked on the Internet icon. What did he want to be? As Japan Yahoo came up he saw a news article on someone who had robbed his own house and killed his wife and children. Clicking on the news article he got instantly the name and saw a picture of the man beside it. That had just been way too easy, but this was a test. It would get harder from here on if he decided to use it and if it were real. Fumito reached and took a pen, writing down the name 'Tasne, Rokune' and nothing more but that. This one would die of a heart attack and a lot of them probably would. People would eventually catch on and realize, if this person and the others died, that Kira was coming back. Then what? Who would stand in his way? Nobody? Would they automatically submit to him and let him go on as he pleased? Fumito would just have to see about that.

He closed the notebook and set it aside and grabbed for his math book. His thoughts were still running on about what he wanted to be. But Fumito was slowly realizing that…he didn't want to be anything. There was no big title that he was after or anything. He would not be 'God' and he would not help someone become that. Fumito's eyes shifted over to his game consoles and he watched them for a long time. That's when it hit him what he was going to do if this thing was really real. Fumito was going to play a game. He was just going to see how far he could get before he got caught. That is, if anyone even tried to oppose him. Of course he'd try and get rid of those factors because that's how you played most games. You got rid of what stood in your way to reach your goal. His goal? His goal was to never get caught and as long as he didn't get caught he was winning the game. That was what he was going to do. He smiled inwardly to himself and stood up. He would do his math homework on his bed so he could watch TV at the same time. He rather enjoyed multi-tasking when it came to homework. When he got bored he could just stop for a few minutes and watch the TV. Homework to him was pretty boring but it gave him something to do when he had nothing else planned. He threw the notebook on the burgundy comforter and then plopped down on it himself, opening the book as he did. At least he didn't have a lot of math to do since he wasn't too fond of it though it was his best subject. Fumito lay down and started to write rather quickly on the piece of paper as he found the math pretty simple. It was just he had a dislike of adding numbers in his head or dividing him or anything else that had to do with manipulating numbers. He may have been good at it but it just didn't interest him like other subjects did. It seemed doing math also gave him a feeling of being watched. Wait…watched? Fumito blinked at this and frowned, since when did math make him feel like he was being watched?

Slowly his eyes shifted up from his paper and come face to face with a large gold one. The place where the other one should've been was covered by pink hair that had black at its tips. But this wasn't a person who was staring straight at him. Whatever it was had grayish-pink skin and pointed ears that had a gold and silver ring on each ear. It was giving him a large, friendly smile while its eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Hello!" The hyper voice that sounded like came from a young girl pierced his ears. Fumito jumped and shot up to a sitting position on his bed. He scooted away from the small creature with wide eyes. It made it give him a confused look and it jumped up on his bed. "Hey! Don't be scared! My name is Ninta and I'm the shinigami of that notebook!"

"S-shinigami?" Fumito whispered and skimmed his eyes up and down her. She was quite small and he guessed she stood at about 5' if not smaller then that. Her hair was short like a boy's except the front, which covered her right eye. She wore what looked like something a diver would wear minus the goggles and equipment and the sleeves were cut at her wrist so her hands showed. A belt hung around her waist and a carrier that looked like could hold a book…a Death Note. "So, this is your notebook, then?"

"Yep! It's mine," Ninta nodded and plopped down in an Indian-style sitting position. "Actually, you stole it from the human who I was following. In truth that notebook is my human's right now. As stated in the rules, you won't fully own that thing until a year later but that doesn't mean you can't use it. But the eyes won't show that you're a notebook owner so you'll look like a normal human. I'm sure you've read the rules and such so that's pretty much it!" She gave him a childish grin, "and I won't tell that you're the one who has it. It'll be fun to see you get tracked down!"

"Tracked down…?" Fumito frowned, "so the person who truly owns this notebook is searching for me now?" He scratched the back of his head, "male or female?" He gave a grin, " I wouldn't mind a female tracking me."

"She's a female," Ninta nodded and then threw him a confused look. Strange males. She put her index finger to her lips, "well, I'm not gonna follow you around since you're not the true owner. But I may drop by time to time to see how you're doing, k?" She chuckled before spreading her pink wings, "oh! I forgot! The eyes…"

"Yeah, I was wondering what you meant by that. What are these eyes you keep talking about?" Fumito gazed at Ninta's gold eyes. They didn't look any different from his.

"The shinigami eyes are special eyes that let you see a person's name and lifespan if you see their face. Pretty much you need the eyes as well as half the face but sunglasses are ok. So you can see their name and lifespan even if they have sunglasses on. Also if there is another user of the Death Note the person with the eyes will not see that person's lifespan. So it's a freebie and you know that person is just like you. It comes with a price, though. For me to give this power to anyone it'll cost half the person's lifespan," Ninta nodded. "I guess I could offer it to you…"

"…There's no need, Ninta," Fumito shook his head, "half my life isn't worth it. I'm sure I can get by on my own without them. But thanks for the offer."

"Oh…alright…well, goodbye, Fumito!" Ninta purred and then took off without another sound. She disappeared off into the night within a matter of minutes.

"So then," Fumito smirked, "the notebook must be real if a shinigami is possessing it. That means I can start playing my game and seeing how far I can get. I will be the new Kira…"

In the morning Fumito had learned the criminal whose name he had written down had died of a heart attack just like he had written down. It pleased him and he decided to write another name down this morning and make that criminal die the exact same time as the first one he had written down. Maybe for now he would punish one criminal per day? Then slowly add onto the numbers as people began to catch on? That was a pretty good idea to slowly bring Kira back to the world. He wondered if the people who opposed the first Kira would come out and try to stop him? Fumito wondered if he could find out which policemen had followed alongside L to try and stop Kira and in the end had won. If he could get rid of them then it'd take a few obstacles out of his way but who knew? There may be more who tried to stop his little game early and Fumito wouldn't let that happen. He wanted his game to go on for a while before he was taken away. Maybe he'd even succeed in leading the game on until he died of, hopefully, old age? That'd turn out to be rather interesting and he'd have really won the game if that happened. But it was enough of that because right now he had to get himself to school. Fumito thought about what Ninta said last night about the original human that had owned this trying to track him down. She didn't know who had stolen it though so why would she suspect him? She may if he suddenly decided to take a different path then he did every morning. So he decided against changing his routine to try and avoid her because that would just make him look more suspicious then any other student who walked that way every day to get to school. Fumito would have to be careful to avoid the girl because he certainly wasn't going to kill her. He could hide from the Shinigami eyes if anyone had them for a full year before it showed he was the true owner of the notebook. That's when he would just kill her because she would no longer be of any use to him. That was his plans so far but some factors could eventually change them. He planned on researching on the old Kira case to see if he could get anything at all and somehow see if it were true. He was sure most of it would be rumors but maybe there would be small piece of truth to it all? He grabbed his back and it was back off to school for him and by noon he'd be able to research the case. It was time for the game to soon have a push forward to the next step.

His fingers moved swiftly and typed on the school computer as his attention laid fully on the information he was gathering. Most of it seemed false but there was a certain rumor that was catching his interest. The rumor was of a brunette female who was said to be a supporter of L. It was said she hung around a guy named Light only when a particular person was around him. The person was described as a disheveled looking man who appeared and disappeared from Light's college. The man had registered himself as 'Hideki Ryuuga' that had been the name of a famous celebrity. He also saw something on Misa Amane who had also been an upcoming model in her time till she committed suicide after her fiancé died. Her fiancé had been…Light…Fumito blinked to himself and began to think. The female had given no name and supported L and only appeared when Ryuuga appeared…around Light…who dated Misa…who apparently died and then Amane killed herself? How had Light died? Why had Misa taken such a sudden obsession to him as people said? Misa had been a supporter of Kira because Kira had punished the people who had killed her parents and said she would've loved to meet Kira. But then she started clinging to Light…Fumito shook his head. Those two didn't matter to him right now because both of them were dead. Right now he wondered on Ryuuga and the girl who had followed him around. He read the journal on the group and realized that it said the girl was sometimes caught murmuring the names of people who had never seen her before. It was after she had just been looking at them, too. That meant she had been looking at their face…Fumito frowned to himself, could this girl have the shinigami eyes? It was stated in the journal she had looked rather young and was possibly only in her teenage years or early 20's. So she wouldn't be the old right now, would she? Fumito guessed the woman would be about 35 or 36 right now? He doubted the woman had been a teenager and guessed her to be in her early twenties in that picture. This girl was interesting him because if she did have the eyes and had worked on the Kira case beforehand, she could end up being trouble. Especially since she had supported L and not Kira. She would try and help catch him if she found out Kira had come back. Fumito pulled up another page and began to search for this girl from the nickname the journal gave at the very end. It said she had heard the three people in the group call her 'Good' so he searched to see if someone lived around by that name. Surprisingly, Fumito saw that the woman did live in the area and even had another person who lived with her. So, she would become trouble, wouldn't she? Without a true name he wouldn't be able to kill her with the Death Note, either. But he had to get rid of her as soon as possible so he'd do it the other way…murder. To him, this was no game of 'justice' so…it was all fair. He'd just murder her and she'd be out of his way. Her death day…? It would be November 5, 2021…

On the morning of November 5, 2021 Fumito waited, hidden, at where the woman lived. His gold eyes held a dark look to them as his cloak covered his body. No one would need to know that he was going to be the one to murder this lady. No one but himself needed to know this information. It was around 11:00 AM now and he wondered if she ever left the house or if he walked in there on his own. But people who also lived in the apartment may hear if so. Fumito really didn't want anyone to notice the woman dead until he was long gone from there. Fumito never thought he'd see the day where he did a murder. It was shocking to him but he knew he had to do this so he wouldn't get caught. He had to remove the obstacles in any way possible and he couldn't find this woman's true name anywhere. This was the only way he'd get her out of the way for good. His thoughts were dismissed as he saw the doors open and 'Good' walked out along with some other female. Fumito was too far away to see if he recognized the woman with Good but that didn't matter. He'd wait for Good to be separated from the female before he made his move. By the way they were heading he guessed they were going toward the shopping area. Possibly they were going to buy groceries or new clothes? Fumito wasn't sure why but he followed after them quietly and kept his distance, acting unsuspicious as he did so. The more he followed the more positive he became that was exactly where they were going. That place wouldn't be too crowded since it was the morning and people were supposed to be at work today. He was confident he'd find an opening somewhere when they got there. His gun was well hidden so nobody would notice that he had one but it wasn't like there was anybody around who would actually look.

They arrived at the shopping area and Fumito checked his watch, it was getting close to noon. How long would the two take to get to where they were going? He followed as he kept a close eye on his watch. It was 11: 39 AM right now…almost 11: 40 AM. Fumito looked up and noticed the two getting farther away as they walked in a dead silence. He was going to take a guess on where they were going to pass and take a short cut. Hopefully he would guess right and end up right where the two would and not have to go through as much as they would have to. He turned into an alley and began to follow along a path he had used to use all the time as a little kid with his mother. They had always found this way to be easier then going the other way. It wasn't a dangerous pathway to take, either. It was completely empty right now as he walked calmly and slowly through it. He had plenty of time to waste and predicted to be there at about 11: 58 AM. He thought of how he was going to do it and hoped he didn't get caught. If he got caught then the game would already be over! He didn't have his Death Note with him and he didn't have the eyes to kill anyone who tried to pursue him. He would have to be very careful so this wasn't game over.

He stood quietly at his waiting place and waited for her. He could see her just down the street and she looked like she was being bothered by something. Behind her and the teenager was nothing but empty streets. No people were following behind the two, perfect. He would do this quickly and then take off before anyone saw him. The woman was shivering but why? She looked scared of something or paranoid as if something were attacking her. The teen, which he paid no true attention to, walked past him without him really noticing. His gold eyes were on Good as she drew closer and closer and eventually passed him up, too. But instead of continuing onward she stopped dead and gripped her head. He pulled out his gun and moved quietly to get behind her. Whatever was wrong with her…he'd end it all right now. The click of his gun and the woman froze up; he knew that Good knew he was there.

"Are you the one who holds the shinigami eyes?" He asked and waited till she gave a small nod to him in response. He smirked, so she did have the shinigami eyes after all. He had been right. "I'm here to offer you to help me and if not…then I must dispose of you. So, what do you say?"

"W-what would I-I have to h-elp you w-ith?" Good whispered to him in a low voice. She didn't sound too scared. She sounded as if she knew this was going to happen and it made Fumito a bit surprised. Had she known she was being followed this whole time?

"You will be my eyes and help me get rid of the few who may try and get in my way." Fumito had a feeling by how she shifted what her answer was going to be. It was sad he'd really have to take a life…

. "I…d-decline…I will n-ot help you, never. T-those against y-ou are those I-I hold dear t-to me. I will n-not cross t-hem and would r-rather lose my l-life. So please…t-take my l-ife as I a-am no use to you." He had known it…but whom was close to him they would be trying to stop? Did she mean the teen she had been with? Also, what she said caught him way off guard. "…Kira…Fumito."

H-how? How had she known it was he? Did he know this woman or something? He couldn't recall ever seeing her in his life! His eyes grew dark as he decided not to speak with her anymore. It was time to dispose of her so she could not be trouble. Now he definitely couldn't keep her around. Not when she knew he was Kira! He looked at the clock, it was almost noon. He prepared to pull the trigger when he heard one final, small whisper escape her lips.

"Goodbye…Hisaye." Fumito then pulled the trigger and killed Good at exactly 12:00:00 PM. Just as he planned he took off so nobody would know it was him. But for some reason he had returned to see what had happened exactly. The teen female he had seen Good with…Hisaye…was staring at her mother's dead body. The rain that had been falling ever so lightly began to downpour. It seemed the world was suddenly mourning the death of a girl that barely anyone had known…Fumito had ran after he thought the teen had seen him standing at the corner and watching. It was true and she had seen him, she had chased him, but he had escaped from her. So, was she going to be his next obstacle? The next piece to get rid of? Fumito would prepare for whatever happened next. But for now, all he wanted to do was burn the evidence and take a shower…


	3. Reminiscing

Just to let you all know, that is the real phone number to the hotel. So PLEASE do NOT call them. .

Chapter 3: Reminiscing

"I came to visit you today…mom would've liked it since she can't. Did you wait for her? Are you both happy together now? She has been waiting all her life to see you again so I hope you waited." Crimson eyes watched the grave before her with a dead gaze. Her eyes were glazed over with depression and her features gave off nothing but sorrow. It was one of those times she couldn't hide her emotions but she was alone so it was ok. She would let a few tears slip when she was alone. Actually whenever she visited this grave she'd just burst straight out into tears. She wasn't sure why but it just affected her like that. This was only her second visit to _his_ grave and the first time is when she had only been a year old. Her mother had brought her here and Hisaye had just broke down into a stream of tears and sobs. She hadn't been able to stop and had cried that whole day till her eyes were so dry that tears absolutely refused to come out. Right now silent tears were falling down her face as she spoke to the grave. She closed her dead-looking eyes and let loose a soft, inaudible sigh, "mom…you meant everything to her. She loved you so much…that even 16 years after your death she still would've came here and mourned till she fell asleep. I always had to come and move her to the bench while putting a blanket and pillow out for her because she would cry herself to sleep." She gave a soft chuckle as her eyes re-opened. "It's so sad…that it had to end on this day. The day that you were killed on 16 years ago."

"I have so many memories of my mother and I, but none of you. I wish you could've been here, but would you have stayed? Would you have been here for me in the first place or would you have run away?" Her voice trailed off as she wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Her face felt hot as if she had a fever but she knew it was only because she was crying. She doubted he would've left she and her mother if he had really loved her. But sometimes she questioned it for who knows what reason. Hisaye was one to question a lot of things that could have even been proven true right before her eyes. She guessed it was just a bad habit of hers. Her mind was about to drift off but a loud, obnoxious voice smacked her ears like a bomb hitting a fort.

"Hisaye! What're you doing here? It's usually that assaulted mother of yours…" Her eyes darted to the left as she caught sight of her…Alice. What was she doing here? Hisaye felt a heavy sigh escape her because she really didn't want that annoyance here right now. How did Alice always seem to appear in the places Hisaye was whenever she went outside? It seemed her only safety haven from her would be where she lived. But everywhere else Alice tended to randomly pop up out of nowhere. Sometimes Hisaye wondered if Alice was stalking her…

"I'm here for my mother," Hisaye answered blandly and continued to stare mournfully at her father's grave.

"Where is she?" Alice arched a brow.

"Dead," Hisaye's crimson eyes shifted slowly over to Alice, seeing the girl's expression change. Apparently Alice had no idea about Good dying yet. "She died today at exactly 12 PM from a gunshot."

Hisaye had not stayed much longer because she didn't feel like talking to Alice. Alice had been there that day to visit her father's grave as well. Hisaye didn't really care about what Alice was doing so she had left soon after confessing her mother was gone. She had better things to do then to listen to Alice's mouth. She had to find what she was looking for…who she was looking for. She had to find the one who shot down her mother, which would lead her to finding Kira. She sat on the couch and her fingers swiftly typed over her keyboard without hesitation as to if they typed the right letter or not. Hisaye was always on the computer and knew exactly where each key was placed. There was no need for hesitation to think if she got them right or not. Her eyes were intently watching the screen as she went into her search for the file she was looking for. He had to be here somewhere; Hisaye was confidant he was in this area. Her mind conjured up the probability to be 80 and no lower then that. Finding this information should be a moderate challenge but nothing too big because she knew exactly what she was looking for. Her eyes darted over the information she continued to pull up, close, and then repeat the process. She scrolled down; looking for the name she knew had to be there somewhere. It would be near the bottom because of his family name.

"Heh, you can't hide from me…" Hisaye smirked as she found the file and opened it up, "Yazuki, Fumito."

_"Give it back! Give Jiji back to me!" The little girl cried as four male peers threw the cat doll back and forth, laughing as she chased after it. While she was only three they were almost five, but still pretty close to her age. "Give Jiji back to me!" She stumbled and fell down, the tears starting to roll down her cheeks._

_"Thanks for the new doll!" One of the boys laughed as they began to run off. _

_Hisaye lifted herself up into a sitting position as tears began to roll down her face even faster. "Jiji…" She sobbed and wrapped her arms around her knees. Her face buried and hid itself in her knees as she shivered and cried. They had taken Jiji away from her! The only doll she ever had! "Jiji…"_

"_Um…excuse me…?" The voice made her lift her head and the first thing she saw was a black cat. But it was not real, it was…a doll! _

"_Jiji!" Hisaye snatched the doll and held it close to her, "Jiji." She smiled happily as she held the doll close to her. It was the only thing she had that was a 'friend.' Her crimson eyes shifted upward to meet the amber eyes of a young boy. Someone who looked to either be the same age or older then her._

"_I saw what they were doing, and I got him back for you," the boy smiled, "are you ok? Those bullies didn't hurt you, did they?"_

"_N-no," Hisaye responded meekly, shyly. She gave a small blush as she pulled Jiji higher up as if to hide her face. "Are you ok? You have a cut on your face…"_

"_It's nothing," the boy gave a goofy grin before sitting down in front of her. "What's your name?"_

"_Oh...I…don't have a real name," Hisaye's blush grew darker, "but call me Hisaye, ok?"_

"_No real name? That's strange," the boy blinked, then nodded, "alright, Hisaye. It's nice to meet you!"_

"_Um…who are you?" Hisaye blinked as the boy forgot to mention his name. He was such a strange boy and a goofy one, too. But she felt that she liked him. Nobody except her mother would have ever done what he did. Her mother wasn't at the playground at the park right now; she had gone just down the sidewalk to get a drink. Someone else that they knew was supposed to be watching, but her face was buried into a newspaper. The stupid old lady never watched her and Hisaye thought that one day something like this would happen. She was happy that her mother rarely ever let Hisaye leave her line of eyesight._

"_Oh!" The boy laughed at himself and gave her a funny, goofy look, "my name is Yazuki, Fumito! Sorry about that, I forget at times."_

"_It's ok," Hisaye gave him a small smile, "it's nice to meet you, Yazuki, Fumito."_

"Hm, so you do live around in this area," Hisaye gave a smirk that would make you think she was having malicious thoughts. "And you have an e-mail address…hm."

With her thumb pushing her bottom lip up in a thoughtful manor, she opened up her own email. She would use the one that would make it anonymous. There was no need for him to be finding out what her e-mail address was because that could cause problems. With quick thoughts she began to type Fumito a message. It was so soon in the investigation but she was not afraid to show her face to Kira. There was nothing to be afraid of. But it seemed like it would be a battle she was forfeiting in order to win a war. It was worth it. Because in the end justice would always prevail and she would win the war! Hisaye re-read her message to him as she typed it, making sure it would make sense. Hopefully this would lure the teenager out and they would finally meet face to face. Or…she should say…meet again.

"_This is my last day at the park, Fumito," Hisaye frowned at the older boy and looked down at her feet. "Mommy and I are going to America for a while. I can't tell you why, though. Mommy says I'm not allowed to."_

"_Going away…?" Fumito's eyes grew wide, "but Hisaye…don't go! You're one of my only friends…and you're the only one who will play Detective with me!" He frowned, "can't you stay here, with me? Momma won't care and I'm sure papa…"_

"_No, I can't stay, Fumito-san," Hisaye cut him off and gave him an apologetic look. Then she suddenly grew cheerful and smiled brightly, "but Fumito! Let's not be sad! It's my last day here so…let's play Detective! I'll be the detective as always and you are the criminal, as always. Let's make it our best game yet, give me a good challenge, Fumito! We need to have as much fun on our last day as possible so we don't have to make up for when we meet again!" She stepped forward and took his hand, tugging, "c'mon, Fumito-san!"_

_Fumito watched his best friend as he felt the tears trying to come out. She was right; they needed to spend as much time together as possible now. He forced a smile and his spirits lifted as she tugged upon his hand. _

"_Yeah, let's go!" He started to follow after her, but she suddenly stopped and looked back at him. Fumito blinked as his amber eyes watched her. "Hisaye…what's wrong?"_

"_Fumito…don't ever forget me, ok?" Hisaye gave a small smile, "because I'll never forget about you. Promise me, ok?"_

"_Of course," Fumito's eyes brightened, "I'll never forget you, Hisaye. Never. I promise."_

"_Thank you," Hisaye smiled and kissed him on the forehead, and then blushed and gave a shy giggle. "Let's go play, Fumito!"_

Fumito grabbed his pen as he began to write the name down of criminals ahead of time. That way he could focus on his school work more and not have to worry for a few days if criminals were dying or not. And also just in case he got hurt and was unable to write in the Death Note. Safety precautions, because who knew who was going to try and stand in Kira's way? It was amazing he was thinking this because at the exact same time he saw he had 1 new message. Tilting his head a bit, he wondered who could possibly be sending a message to him…under an anonymous name. His curiosity irked, Fumito grabbed his mouse and moved it over to accept the message. When it opened up he slowly read over the e-mail. Taking in every word his eyes slowly but only slightly widened. It was from someone who was going after Kira. This guy was a detective…and was inviting him to join in! Fumito's eyes sparkled maliciously for a split second. If he got this guy's name then there was no problem at all at getting rid of him. But what if it was a trap? To see if he was Kira or not? But why would some detective randomly suspect a 17 year old teenager? Fumito didn't know of any evidence he could've left. There were no mistakes he had made so far. So why would this be a trap? It could just be a friendly invite to help on this Kira case, because Fumito was a pretty decent student. Then again, why him? Fumito read over the letter again, trying to find out why this person had sent it other then an invitation. Was there some other purpose truly behind it? Though it would be nice if he got the annoyance out of his way early. Then again there could end up being more and then what? They would know…because Fumito would've been the only one, right? But some would just assume Kira got to him and not Fumito himself. So many possibilities and so many chances to take…it was all just one big risk.

'Yazuki, Fumito,

Please forgive the anonymous name but it is for safety purposes at this point in time. I would like to inform you, if you did not already know, of a 6th Kira that had arisen from the dark depths. This Kira, of course, will be treated like the others, as a criminal. I am messaging you right now to see if you'd be interested in assisting me on my case. I see you're a rather bright student and the schedule won't interfere with your schooling. I am a young detective and this is my first case that I am taking on. It's a big one, so some assistance would be much appreciated. If you do wish to cooperate with me, then please reply with a simple 'yes' and I will send you information on my whereabouts and a meeting time that will be convenient for us both. If you do not wish to cooperate then please delete this message and pay no mind to anything you've just read. I will wait 24 hours for your response.

Sincerely,

H'

H…Fumito gazed at the letter for a long time as he thought over what he was going to do. What should he do? Should he take this opportunity to get rid of a potential rival? Or should he delete the message and find out a different way? He sighed softly and thought it over thoroughly and thought of the recent events he had done. Was there anything at all that led to him? Anything that he missed and had forgotten? Fumito swore there was nothing and that there was barely any meaning behind this except a friendly invite. It just seemed so strange and random that an invite like this would come to him-Kira. Someone who was going to oppose Kira sending him a message asking for his help in catching him…it was just sort of weird. Ironic? Maybe. But definitely strange… Fumito slowly moved his cursor over to the reply button. Biting and chewing on his lower lip he thought it over one more time before tapping his finger on the mouse which send the signal to the computer to bring up a reply page. With a quick 'yes' put on his message, Fumito sent it with a heavy sigh. Right now getting rid of this detective would be a good thing. He did not need someone trailing him and he didn't know who he was. At least he would meet this detective face to face and could start researching on him. Now he just had to wait for a reply, which came just as he thought about it. Fumito quickly clicked on the email and read the information.

'Prince Hotel Tokyo

# 011-81-3-3432-1111

Meeting Point: Lobby

Date: 11 /13/ 21

Time: 3:00:00 PM'

"Now let's see if you come to me, Kira," Hisaye's bangs shadowed her eyes as she stood before her laptop in the darkness of the room. Only the laptop's glow gave light to make the room seem eerie. Hisaye smirked and her smirk could be mistaken for the devil's. She could really give evil looks at times or ones that were just plain scary, but it was merely how she was. Hisaye had no intention of being 'evil' or anything along those lines. Unless you considered the capture of Kira evil, then she would be doing something evil. She was going to capture Kira no matter what she had to go through to do it. It was her only goal right now. "I'm going to trap you, Kira. Then I'm going to catch you, and end this before it gets too far. Because I…" she lifted her head, "I am justice!"

"_I'm going to find you, Fumito-san!" Hisaye giggled as she searched behind a tree for the boy. "Criminals cannot escape from me! I'm the best there is and I'll get you!"_

_The girl slowly made her way toward the bushes with curious eyes, maybe he was here? As she made her way to the bushes the sound of a rock being hit came from the other direction. She blinked her crimson eyes and a smirk came across her face. "Oh, I thought I heard something over there…"_

_Hisaye moved behind a tree and hoped to be thought to have walked away. She snuck into the bushes as she heard movement within them. 'I got you' she thought and moved quickly yet quickly till she caught a glimpse of the boy. With a lunge forward she tackled her friend, who was already on the ground, and started to laugh._

"_I got you, Fumito-san! I win again, like I always do!"_

"_Aw, you do always win, Hisaye-chan. You're too smart for me," Fumito laughed as his friend laughed with him. He had never won a game against Hisaye and he found her amazing. Someone a year younger then him that could possibly match the intelligence of a middle-schooler or higher. He was sure she would be a rather famous person one day and he hoped he never had to say goodbye to her. He was young but must admit that Hisaye was rather special to him. He was the closest friend he'd ever have…_

When morning arrived the next day, Hisaye had made the decision to go to the college she had been going to before this case started. There was someone there she had asked to meet her and the person had been utterly delighted. Now she sat on a bench with her knees pulled closer to her chest and dull crimson eyes staring boredly ahead of her. Some kids ahead were playing tennis but she wasn't all too interested in them.

"HISAYE!" The loud, hyper voice hit her ears and she wasn't even able to look over before she felt at least one hundred pounds of weight crash into her. Arms wrapped tightly around her and squeezed her till she felt her lungs were about to burst and ribs about to break. Of course this is overexaggerated but Hisaye really hated to be embraced by anyone. As the voice continued to yell how much she had been missed, Hisaye winced and pried herself from the woman's grip.

"It's nice to see you again, too, April-san," Hisaye groaned as she freed herself and felt her lungs hurt as she breathed. "Your hugs have never failed to put me in pain."

"I'm glad you've decided to come out of your shell for a bit," the blonde purred as her light brown eyes sparkled with pure bliss. The two were at least 6 years apart and had met in their senior year when she had been 20. April had failed her senior year every time until Hisaye had come along and helped her out. The two had become close friends throughout their senior year and had both graduated. "And I don't care how much you deny it; I know you love my hugs."

"Yeah, yeah, I seriously just _love_ having my ribs cracked," Hisaye responded mostly in a monotone but with a small tint of sarcasm. "You know it, hospitals are my thing."

"Oh, shut up," April snapped playfully and crossed her arms, "it's not my fault."

"Oh?" Hisaye arched a brow at her.

"Yeah," April gave a confident nod and watched Hisaye closely. "Hey, what's that look for? You look like you're about to start laughing."

"It's because I am," Hisaye responded, amused. "You look so serious about this that it's funny."

Hisaye lifted herself off the bench and helped April up from it, too. Her crimson eyes watched the friendly light brown one's and watched them sparkle. What was she thinking? Hisaye narrowed her eyes slightly into a thoughtful manor.

"Hisaye…we…" April whispered, smiling softly and taking the girl's hands. Seems like a moment before you kiss the girl, no? But this was not the case, because neither felt that way for each other. Instantly her voice grew higher in volume as she yelled, "we should go to a theme park!"

"Oh jeez," Hisaye muttered and shook her head, pulling her hands away from April's grip. "No, I don't really have time for that. You see…I have something I'm working on and you also don't have a lot of break time."

"How about later on when you have the time? Please, Hisaye?" April begged, looking like she'd cling to Hisaye's legs if she did not comply. "I'll even pay for it!"

"Oh? That's a new one, April-san," Hisaye tilted her head at the American born female. "Usually you get someone else to pay. Because you usually drag a group of people to come…would it just be you and I?"

"Duh!" April nodded, "I promise it'll just be us two! A best friend bonding thing, you know? C'mon, Hisaye! Please!?"

"Fine, fine," Hisaye wavered her hand dismissively, "if I live."

"Eh? What do you mean if you live, Hisaye?" April frowned as she watched her friend closely. Was she dying? Did she have an internal illness or something? "Are you getting surgery or something? What's wrong, Hisaye-chan?"

"Hm? Oh, no, it's nothing like that. I just…" Hisaye closed her eyes, "have you heard about the Kira case?"

"Oh my god, Hisaye, you didn't…" April stared at the younger female and realized it. Hisaye had always wanted to become a detective. Had she decided to chase Kira? "Hisaye…you can't! You'll be killed!"

"April, my mother is dead," Hisaye whispered, "and Kira killed her."

Revenge was not the true reason Hisaye was after Kira. She was going after Kira because Kira was wrong and justice had to be served. Revenge got no one anywhere and it was pointless because you never felt better afterwards. She would do this for her father and mother, yes, but she would mostly do this for justice. But there was always the chance that she, too, would fail to capture Kira. She hoped dearly it didn't come to that but was sure in the end true justice would prevail. Her eyes opened and were full of fire and confidence instead of the dead look that usually haunted them. Her gazed shifted toward April as she stuffed her hands in her pockets and spoke clearly to show how determined she was.

"I am going to meet someone who I think is Kira soon and I will make sure to end this. So, yeah, if I live then I promise we'll go," Hisaye chuckled. She never chuckled that loud; you usually could always mistake it for air. "But don't worry about me, April. I promise I'll be ok, because…well…just because. Anyways, it looks about time for you to run off to your classes. You should get going soon, but I'm glad we were able to talk again for a few."

She turned her head and smiled at the blonde, watching her worried expression. It was so amusing at times to have someone worried about her. Usually only her mother had ever worried.

"Oh, you're right," April shook her head and looked at her watch. "I should get running…Hisaye…" she frowned, "I'm sorry you lost your mom. And I want you to know that…" she smirked and pointed to herself, "I'll be cheering for you the whole way. You catch Kira, ok?"

"Alright, I will," Hisaye nodded, "goodbye, April."

With that she watched the girl run off to her classes, and then Hisaye turned and headed for home. She was happy she got to see April because who knew? Maybe this would be the last time she ever saw her again…

_I remember when I first met her; it had been a peaceful day in school and boring as well. It was mid-day and I was in class, as usual. She had come and knocked over my books on accident while passing by. She apologized to me so many times while picking them up and placing them back on my desk. Then she had introduced herself to me, and I wonder till today if it had been on purpose. So she would be able to talk to me, the mysterious girl whom no one would approach or talk to. It seemed from that day forward our relationship started to escalate until she became my one and only senior friend. She became best friends with me and with that had the honor of coming home with me and meeting my mother. Mom really enjoyed the fact I finally got a friend and I guess I sort of enjoyed it, too. It was nice to have someone to talk to, and she and I went through a lot together. It's why till this day I try and keep contact with her. April…that silly American girl…she will forever have a spot in my memory._

Her crimson eyes opened as her hands rested behind her bed. She was lying on her mother's bed and staring up at the ceiling. Soon she would have to get out of this apartment because she doubted she could afford it much. She had the money her mother had left behind and had decided to get some small jobs to get even more. Hisaye would admit to anyone that she was poor, but at least she was highly educated. This would help her get jobs that paid enough money for her to live off of. Also, at least she was 16 because that's one of the main ages you get hired on. 18 was the next best age but she still had a while till then. She had two more years till she was 18 and would she even make it to that age? Who knew if she would live past the age of 16 or not or 17 for that matter or whatever age she's on in the end of the Kira case. Maybe it would last until she was 18 but she didn't intend for it to. Hisaye wanted this case to end as soon as possible, preferably a week from yesterday. When her shinigami eyes looked at Fumito she wanted to see that he was Kira. She wanted it to end. But who knew? Maybe there as going to be some interesting twist that made it last longer? Her eyes slowly closed as she felt exhaustion suddenly smacking her. She needed to eat something that would raise her energy again. Though it was true Hisaye hadn't slept for at least 120 hours, but she had gone longer then that without sleep. But maybe she should close her eyes and let sleep take her? Sleep was never pleasant for Hisaye because she had nothing but nightmares. But she was still a human and her body would eventually call for her to sleep for a few days straight. She had better things to do but sleep but maybe if she slept some of her depression would fade away. Yes, just close your eyes and let sleep take you away. That was what to do…sleep.

Of course it always ended badly because she woke up screaming. She screamed as she lifted from bed and her hands moved and gripped tightly to her head. Shudders passed through her body as she tried to erase the images out of her mind. The hand of death…the clanks of chains…blood…and those oh so familiar eyes….Hisaye shook her head as she breathed heavily. On the nightstand next to her laid the Death Note and as she turned the light on her crimson eyes glared at it. It just stayed there so peacefully as if it were mocking her or taunting her. Her eyes narrowed considerably at the notebook but she soon turned her attention to the already fading nightmare in her mind. She brought it back into her mind. The nightmare suddenly became vivid and full of detail as it replayed in her mind. She had been standing in what looked like a rotted world of nothingness. Skulls were everywhere and she had seen some shriveled up apples near her feet. What had that place been? The shinigami realm, maybe? But she had been staring and examining the apples until she had heard the clanking of chains. That is when she had looked up and saw someone who was familiar to her. She had gazed at the brunette for a few minutes before realizing it was her mother. That is when she had hurriedly stood and started calling to her. She had called and called but it seemed like her mother didn't hear her. Hisaye noticed a chain connected to Good's left hand and that is when she looked ahead to see who was leading her. Her eyes had widened as she had seen Death himself. The skeleton with the cloak around his body and the scythe being carried in his right hand. He had stopped and was facing her, and then his hand outstretched and his boney finger pointed toward her. Hisaye had felt fear at that point, wondering why she was being pointed at. But then she noticed her mother turning in the direction he was pointing, and she looked straight at her.

Hisaye had called out to her again, and this time she was heard. Good did not respond to her, but a small smile spread across her lips. That is when the scythe was lifted by Death and it seemed her mother didn't notice. Hisaye had begun to scream at her to move, to run. But Good had stood there as if nothing was happening. Hisaye then ran towards her, trying to get her out of the way. Her hand had outstretched, but Death had brought the scythe down. Blood…blood everywhere though there had already been blood all over Good and a hole the size of a bullet in the back of her skull. But now there was even more blood and Hisaye was covered in it. That is when she had woken up and started to scream. That is when the nightmare had ended, or had it?

Hisaye felt as if someone were watching her and she slowly lifted her head. Her crimson eyes spotted something that made her heart stop dead, Death. She stared as her facial expression turned to one of fear as Death lifted his scythe. No…no…no! Her eyes had snapped open just as the scythe had come down and she jerked up. Her body shuddered but she did not scream. No matter how much she wanted to scream, she did not scream. Instead, Hisaye felt tears come to her eyes. She lowered her head and buried it into her face as tears began to fall. Light was filtering into the room but she did not notice. It was only a small bit because the curtains were mostly closed. Her voice was a whisper as she sobbed and shook like a little child.

"Mother…oh mother…I'm so sorry. Mother, I'm so sorry…"


	4. And So We Meet Again

Chapter 4: And So We Meet

Hisaye learned she had been asleep for two days straight while she had been in her nightmare. After learning that fact the time had gone by so slowly. It was so far away yet so close to her meeting time with Kira, with Fumito. She wondered how much he had changed in the time she had not seen him. But that shouldn't matter that much because the fact was he was Kira. She was so sure about it that she felt like just going to his house. She would not get ahead of herself though because she was not 100 percent sure. How much time did she have left till she met him? Her crimson eyes shifted to the clock on her laptop and saw it was 2: 30 PM…only a half hour left? Seriously? It was still too far away for her liking. She was very eager to meet Kira because the quicker the better for ending him. It would stop supporters from reemerging and starting to give power to him again. Her thoughts suddenly shifted from the case as she thought to herself, she did have a half hour left. Maybe she could go outside, for once, and go to someplace nearby. Yeah, that would be a good time waster; she would go to someplace nearby and then return to the Prince Hotel. In the days after she had waken up from her nightmare, Hisaye had moved and was now in a room in the Prince Hotel. Boy was she having a fun time getting the money…She was, after all, only 16 and she and her mother hadn't exactly been even average when they had been in the apartment. Good had made just enough for them to get by, and though Hisaye wanted badly to help her, her mother had always pushed her help away. She had told Hisaye to just go out and be a young, happy teen and to have fun. Hisaye could understand why since her mother had not been able to have fun when she was little. So Hisaye merely listened instead of argued and let her mother work. Though she had hated letting her mother do it all…

Hisaye had walked out of the hotel and down the street, turning the corner to catch in her gaze a familiar sight. Her crimson eyes slightly widened but a feeling of mischief washed over her. A smirk spread across her face as she moved in on the figure, eyes suddenly glowing with a childish glow. Her steps were silent due to her having no shoes but also because she was trying to be stealthy and make as little noise as possible. She didn't want to give her position away. It wasn't like the person knew she was following after anyways. But it was fun to try and be like a ninja or something sometimes. It was just a remainder of her childhood personality, the wanting to play games. Though, Hisaye usually liked to play by herself. Fumito had been her only exception to that feeling. With a few more steps she suddenly leapt forward and wrapped her arms tightly around the man.

"UNCLE MATSU!" She yelled in a childish, excited tone which was highly unusual for her. But it was Matsuda, the one who often watched her during the first Kira case. She had grown up calling him Uncle Matsu and the habit had not strayed till this day.

Apparently she had surprised him and he didn't recognize her at first. He had flailed and shouted something about knowing karate or something like that. But slowly she felt him relax as her voice registered in his mind as someone he knew. Someone he had known ever since she was a little girl. Someone who had clang to him and asked him to feed her, to play with her, and someone who had cared for him deeply as if he were her father. But no, nobody would ever gain that much affection from Hisaye. Nobody would ever gain the respect and admiration she held for the man whom she had never met and merely heard stories about from her mother. But she knew they were true stories, she could see it in her mother's eyes.

"Hisaye!" The name escaped his lips in a rush as he turned, grabbing her shoulders and pulling himself so he was facing her. "You've grown so tall!"

Before she knew it his arms had wrapped around her body as he pulled her close to him. Great…more hugs…She was definitely _thrilled_ about that. But despite the embrace she felt an inward joy for finding Matsuda again. He was someone she wanted in her life as a friend and family-esque being.

"Hey Uncle Matsu," Hisaye responded as her once dead-looking eyes sparkled with a childish tint. Being with him always made her feel like a child again and she enjoyed that. "Its been a long time."

"Years," Matsuda agreed and looked like he was about to hug her again. Though he had seen the cringe she gave and stopped himself from doing so. He knew Hisaye was never that fond of hugs or affection in general. She just tolerated it for those close to her. Especially for her mother, Hisaye would tolerate anything for her mother.

"What have you been up to, Uncle Matsu?" Hisaye gazed at him curiously. She didn't know because she had never thought about looking into it. She had actually sort of forgotten about him for a long while. He had been nothing but a childhood memory after the age of 5. But he was back now and could possibly help her out…

"Actually, I've become chief!" Matsuda responded adding some enthusiasm to his voice for Hisaye. Hisaye had known him as the laid back, happy Matsuda that liked to goof off. But after the Kira case and what happened with Light and all…Matsuda had changed. He had become less goofy and much more serious and calm. Though he did still have his moments where he didn't exactly think correctly on everything. His views wouldn't be really accurate and would mostly be a 'wish' as Ide had once put it.

"Oh wow, that's really cool, Uncle Matsu," Hisaye responded though since she usually spoke in a monotone it didn't sound as enthusiastic as she wanted it to be. But he could tell when she was sincere about something or not. "I've had a lot going on for me lately…" Yeah, that was a fact. Her mother was murdered by a psycho and she was about to meet that psycho in about oh, 10 minutes? "Have you heard about the new Kira crawling around?"

"Yeah, I have…" Matsuda frowned, "I've been looking into it as much as I can on my own. It seems one Kira dies and another just reappears, huh?"

"Yes, Kira seems to have become a name that anyone can claim as their own now," Hisaye replied, eyes slightly darkening. "This is actually kind of insulting to the first Kira." And her father. "I'll make sure to stop him…" She whispered absent-mindedly.

"W-what? Hisaye, what do you mean by that?" Matsuda blinked his brown eyes and gazed at the teenager. His hands moved and grabbed her shoulder, which startled her from her thoughts and made her look at him. "Hisaye, you're not involved in this case, are you?"

"Of course I am," Hisaye responded, the sparkle in her eyes suddenly gone. She had her old, emotionless dead-looking gaze back.

"Hisaye, are you crazy? You're only 16! What does your mother think about this!?" Good…someone who had become Matsuda's best friend. He would not forget the shy, kind brunette. The one who he had actually grown fond of but she had only seen him as a friend. Before Hisaye was born he had told her he'd take care of her if something happened. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to Hisaye and he wasn't going to let it happen now. Even when she grew even older as long as he was around he had promised he'd take care of her.

"Good is dead, Matsuda," Hisaye replied, but winced inwardly at how bland she had sounded. Like she didn't care at all that her mother had died. It was a force of habit that she spoke like that but she hated that it sounded like it. Hisaye cared deeply that her mom was dead but her voice made her sound like she just brushed it off already. That was not and would never be the case. "Kira shot her."

"What…?" Matsuda felt as if his heart had stopped beating for a few moments. Good was dead? Shot by Kira? "Good-chan was…"

"Shot by Kira, yes," Hisaye responded and almost cringed. She sounded so uncaring she wanted to slap herself. It was still a habit that she didn't think she could break, though. But she knew Matsuda knew she loved her mother. But if anyone else where to hear her talk like this they probably would feel she was heartless. Who knows? Maybe Hisaye _was_ heartless and she just pretended she wasn't. Maybe deep down she did have a black heart. "I'm going to stop Kira, Uncle Matsu. I promise." She stepped back to get herself out of his grip, "this case interests me. So I'm going to solve it."

"I see…" There was no point in arguing, Hisaye wouldn't listen to him. She was stubborn…so much like her father. All he could do is wish her luck and hope for the best. "Well…I look forward to you catching Kira, Hisaye." He gave her a soft smile, "and if you ever need help, you know where to find me."

"I'll keep that in mind," Hisaye responded with a nod and she began to turn around. "I have to go now, it's time."

"Time for what…?" Matsuda blinked.

"For me to meet Kira," Hisaye responded and then not another word was spoken as she disappeared into the crowd.

Stepping inside the hotel it was only moments before 3 PM, and it seemed as soon as she stepped in and walked about 5 feet something told her to turn around. So Hisaye stopped and slowly turned her crimson eyes shifting toward the door. Though he was much older she would recognize him anywhere. His green-colored hair was still the same style it had been as a child but a bit longer. His amber eyes filled with a wary look but also one of curiosity as they skimmed around the empty lobby. Features on his face did not hold the childish look as they once had but it was no mistaken that they had once been that. It was him, her best friend, her now greatest enemy, it was Fumito. It was Kira…

"Hello," She spoke to catch is attention and let his wandering eyes rest upon her. It had turned 3 PM as soon as she had spoken, right on time. "I am H. Yazuki, Fumito…it's a pleasure." Her crimson eyes gazed at his face, but she had to hold back a look of confusion. His lifespan was clear…how was that possible? She was sure he was Kira, _positive._ But how was he avoiding these eyes of her's?

_Looks like the game is going to get more interesting after all…_

He had not expected this at all. He was not a he but a _she_! H was a female! Fumito's gold eyes stared at her with a surprised gaze. He recognized her! She was the teen that had been with the shinigami-eyed woman he had shot at least a week ago. But she couldn't be old enough to be a detective, could she? Did she know he was Kira? How could she have figured that one out, though? Meeting this girl was suddenly making him think hard. There were so many questions in his head right now that it wasn't funny. He had to get answers somehow…

"Um…" Fumito had merely been able to respond to her. He wasn't exactly sure what to say at first. The shock of the detective's gender had thrown him off. Also for the fact this girl was about his age and probably still in high school or was supposed to be. But he quickly got himself back together, "hello, H…it's nice to meet you." He didn't have to move before it was she who walked forward so he extended his hand. Then she did something…weird. She grabbed it with two fingers and shook it instead of just grabbing it and shaking it. Strange girl…but he sort of liked it. He liked the fact it was a female, a young female, and not some old man.

"It's Mizuno, Hisaye," Hisaye smiled gently at Fumito and watched his reaction. He may have thought she didn't catch it but his eyes got a spark of surprise. But anyone who knew that Kira could kill with a name and face would be surprised. Hisaye was not sure how many people had been able to figure this out. Some may have and others may have not. Did it merely depend on how into the Kira case one was? Hisaye thought back to their childhood and recalled Fumito's mother, Ival. That woman hadn't seemed to care all that much on the case, but had Fumito? Hisaye had only seen him at the park; she had never gone to his home. Ival was a woman who was strict, though. If she had no interest then most likely Fumito hadn't been allowed to watch about it. But maybe he had heard from classmates? Hisaye continued to think about Ival, that woman hadn't been too fond of her. At least, Hisaye hadn't thought so. "Now, let's head to the room, shall we?" With a quick, graceful turn she slouched and stuffed her hands within her pockets, walking toward the elevator. _Going to try and kill me, Kira? Go for it. I'll be watching._

_Did she really just give me her name? I didn't think she was that dumb, but maybe she's not. I don't know how much she knows about the Kira case. So that means I can't kill her right now. I'll find out what she knows about the Death Note, if anything, and then kill her if she knows nothing. If she does know about it, chances are that she just gave me a false name. Though I'd really love to dispose of her right now…even if she knows nothing I may keep her around. She seems like someone who would be fun to play this game with for a while. _A small smile spread across Fumito's features as he followed the slouched teen. Something in the back of his mind nagged him about her, though. He just couldn't place what it was. He felt like she was familiar from somewhere other then when he had murdered her mother. But he could've sworn he'd never seen her in his life until that day. It was too bad he was dead wrong.

Hisaye led Fumito into the elevator to the 5th floor and to her room. She had kept her crimson eyes basically glued to him and every movement she had caught. Now at the door to the hotel room, a soft chuckle escaped her lips.

"I lied," she said suddenly, looking back at him as her eyes sparkled with a dark look.

"Excuse me?" Fumito arched a brow at her. "Lied about what?"  
"My name," Hisaye responded, now looking expressionless again. "Call me Hisaye for an alias. But Kira cannot kill me. As I have no true name to give."  
"Eh?" Fumito stared at her, no name? Nothing to kill her by? He had a face but he didn't have a name to write down. She had no name! That was quite a shock to him, but was she lying? She didn't look like she was lying this time. She looked…nothing…no emotion at all was conveying from her. So he truly had not a clue what was going through her mind at this moment. "That's interesting…then were you testing me?"

"Yes, and so far you pass," Hisaye responded and opened the door, walking into the rather small room. At first you'd think you were walking into a closet that had a door which led to the bathroom, and then another door across from it that had a closet. But then there was the door directly ahead which would open up to where two queen-sized beds were against the wall to the left of the door. A TV was placed perfectly in the middle of the two beds against the wall opposite of the one the beds were pressed against in a vertical fashion. Between the two beds was a nightstand that had a radio build into it as well as the temperature controls. A phone, lamp, clock, and pad and pen lay on top of the nightstand. To the left of the TV was a table stretching horizontal to the wall and one chair and on that table was Hisaye's laptop as well as the tea packets and maker the hotel left. Then there was a large window that opened horizontally in two sections on the wall opposite the door Hisaye and Fumito were at, basically across the room. The blinds were closed right now, not letting in an ounce of sunlight. In the corner on the wall where the beds were placed was a small armchair and lastly to the right of the TV along the wall was a white bench. Basically the entire room w as white except the black TV and clock. It sometimes reminded Hisaye of what an asylum room might look like.

"So far?" Fumito threw her a skeptical look as he removed his shoes and placed them in the closet. Hisaye had no shoes to begin with, meaning she needed not worry for that. He watched as she hopped onto the second bed, which was closest to the window, and assumed a rather weird posture. She was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, her thumb being lightly nibbled on by her teeth. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Who's to say I won't test you again?" Hisaye sounded as if she had a slight tinge of amusement in her voice. As if she was toying with him, turning the tables of his game on him. There would be a lot of that, she guessed, if he were Kira. They'd both try to turn the tables on each other in any way possible, constantly. "I like to test people."

"Right…" Fumito watched Hisaye, commenting inwardly that she was strange. Everything about her was strange, but not repulsing. It was actually sort of…comforting…in a weird way. She was not like those other girls at school that tried to use their cute words and good looks to get what they wanted. She had not done any of that rather she had used a trick. He felt like she had done this before to him once in his life, but he didn't know her up till now. Didn't he? Fumito shook his head, thinking he must be crazy to doubt that, and moved to a bed. He sat on the second one, gazed at the young teen. "Do you use the grading scale or pass or fail?" Teasing, of course, just a joke he couldn't resist.

"Oh, I use the grading scale," Hisaye replied, and she sounded dead serious. Which made him question, was she? Did she seriously use a grading scale? "Hm, you look as if you're questioning that, Fumito-san. I am telling the truth, I use a grading scale." He swore he saw another glimmer of amusement in her eyes, and he knew that should've been a sign she was teasing. But he wasn't too sure on that.

"How old are you, Hisaye?" Fumito arched a brow at her, "not to be offensive or anything. I'm sure curious."

"Seize," Hisaye replied in a tongue that Fumito didn't know. "Et vous?"

"Pardon?" Fumito asked, really confused by what she had just said. "What did you say, Hisaye?"

"J'ai dit que j'ai seizes ans en Français," Hisaye responded, which made him conclude she was speaking French, a language he didn't know.

"Um…" Fumito wasn't exactly sure how to respond. So he just shrugged and took a leap of faith. "I'm 17 years old. I turn 18 next year in September."

"Ah, félicitations," Hisaye replied and smirked, taking in the satisfaction he didn't know what she was saying. But she was sure he could eventually guess. "I am a year junior."

"So you're 16, then? Are you in school?" Fumito's eyes slightly widened. She should still be in high school! What was she doing playing detective?

"I graduated already," Hisaye responded, shrugging, "it wasn't that hard. School was so boring because there was no challenge to it. I often just slept in class."

"That's amazing…"

"Really? I never saw it as much…"

Someone graduating at 16 wasn't exactly known to happen too often. How could she not see it as much? Fumito frowned at her and knew now that she was intelligent. Very intelligent. He would have to work hard to stay one step ahead of her.

"Hey, Fumito." Her voice startled him out of his thoughts and he realized just how close she really was. Her face was leaned in so close he wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. He swore there was hardly a millimeter between them. He, for a moment, wondered if she knew the meaning of personal space. She probably did but does that mean she was going to follow that policy? Nope.

"Um, yes Hisaye?" Fumito asked and blinked, trying to lean away a bit from her. But it seemed he couldn't escape, her crimson eyes held his gold ones in a trap. What was she trying to figure out? It was not obvious since her eyes were so blank and dead-looking but he was assuming she was trying to find something. Some piece of information that was hidden somewhere deep down in the crevasses of his mind. She was trying to dig it out, to uproot it, so she could have an answer to some unasked question. Whatever it was he hadn't a clue but she still persisted, boring her crimson eyes into his gold ones.

"Have you ever seen me before? Anywhere? At all? Am I within your memory except for this meeting right now?" Hisaye leaned even closer, watching his eyes. Her own seemed to glimmer a bit with a hint of knowing to throw him off. She figured his answer and she didn't truly like it on the inside.

"Anywhere…?" Fumito repeated and blinked, thinking back. He suddenly did recall once that he had seen her. She had been in her last year of school in his school when he had been a year before last! He hadn't spoken to her much but had accidently almost hit her with a tennis ball once.

"_Hit the ball already C'mon Fumito quit daydreaming!"_

"_Alright, alright," Fumito muttered and threw the ball into air. Watching it intently he prepared himself and swung. Unfortunately he hit it right over the fence and watched as it flew millimeters past a teenage girl who was bending down to get her own tennis ball that had gone over._

"_Ha! My point, but also now you have to go get it, Fumito."_

"_Yeah, yeah, I know, even if it wasn't my fault you'd _still_ make me go get it," Fumito grumbled. He set his racket down and headed for the gate, opening it and exiting the tennis court. He jogged toward the ball but also toward the female he had almost hit. He owed her an apology because a tennis ball at a high speed going past you millimeters from your face could be a bit unnerving. "Hey!" He called to the dark-haired female as she stood, back to him, holding her tennis ball. Hopefully he hadn't put her in some state of shock or something. Slowing his pace to a walk he walked past her and to the tennis ball, bending down and picking it up. Then he turned back to her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for the tennis ball almost hit you…"_

_He suddenly felt strange as his gold eyes met crimson ones that looked dead or dull. They were watching him intently as if to bore into his mind. A small flicker of surprise seemed to appear in them or was it recognition? But looking at the strange looking girl he couldn't place a name but she did seem…familiar. _

"_Um…" he started again after the long silence of staring, "again, I apologize. We'll be more careful next time." He gave a small smile, and then walked past her quickly. He felt so…_weird_…around her and he didn't even know her. But something just kept egging at him that he did. But where? Thinking back he couldn't place her anywhere…maybe he'd just heard her name or something somewhere around school._

"_Hisaye!" Fumito stopped and looked back to see a blonde running toward the girl. Hisaye? Was that her name? He realized she was staring back at him and felt a shiver run through him. What was that look in her eyes…? Shaking his head and deciding not to think on her anymore, Fumito went back to his court where his friend was, impatiently, waiting._

"Didn't you go to the high school I was in at one time?" Fumito asked though the answer was obvious. There was no way there could be a copy of her, it _was_ the teenager he had almost hit with a tennis ball. But he still felt as if there was more to her question then what she was letting on.

"Ah, yes, I remember that," Hisaye mused, placing her thumb to her lips. "That was a sort of disturbing experience. I don't particularly enjoy being hit with tennis balls. It sort of hurts…but is that all?" She lowered her hand and leaned a bit closer, staring straight into his eyes.

Fumito frowned, what was it she wanted? What was the answer she was looking for? There seemed to be a small amount of hope in those eyes of hers. But for what reason was this? He wanted to figure it out but he could hardly see anything about her from her eyes. They were blocked off by the deadness that lingered in them. He wondered if her eyes had always been so expressionless. "Yes, that's all."

"Oh," Hisaye sounded a bit disheartened and frowned, drawing away from him. This made him give a small sigh of relief because it was strange for someone to be _that_ close when asking questions. "Alright then…onto the Kira case talk now, then." Why did he swear he heard a small tinge of sadness in her voice? Maybe he was just hearing things because he wanted to break into her mind how it seemed she could break into his. But with those eyes of hers it was pretty impossible. For her, "the gateway to the soul is the eyes" did not apply.

"Are you aware of Kira's killing pattern?" Hisaye asked but did not stop to allow him to answer. "Ever since he first appeared it has been the same. One victim per day on week one and on week two he killed two victims per day. He's following his killings according to what week he has been around. It's an interesting pattern and nobody would notice it for a few weeks which could give him a head start on learning how to use his weapon. It seems he has learned a lot already. But this also gives away that he's not intent on being "God" like the others. He doesn't have a God-complex. This is all just a game to him, a challenge to me." Her eyes shifted toward him, "and I accepted the challenge."

Fumito heard something else behind her words but he couldn't truly place it. He wondered what that hidden tone meant but he could guess on that later. Right now Hisaye was speaking and he didn't want to seem distracted. He was quite amazed, actually, on how she was pinpointing all this. It was right on target. That was amazing but could also be a bit bad in the future if she continued on like this. He'd have to find ways to distract her and slow her down. "Why was the challenge to you…?" He asked slowly.

"Because Kira killed my mother," Hisaye responded, "and that was his invitation to this game to me, basically personally. He killed her because he somehow knew she had Shinigami eyes but also to challenge me."

"Shinigami eyes?" Fumito questioned though he knew exactly what they were. He had turned down the deal with Ninta not too long ago.

"Eyes that if you seem someone's face you see their full name and life span," Hisaye responded, seeming a little surprised. As if he should know what they were.

"Oh, and what does Kira use to kill?" Fumito tilted his head.

"A notebook," Hisaye responded.

"A notebook?" Fumito made himself sound skeptical. She sure knew a lot but her mother had the eyes so he expected it. But just how much had that mother of hers told her? "That sounds far-fetched, Hisaye."

"Oh?" Hisaye's eyes seemed to grow a bit dark, "you don't know how far-fetched it sounds. But you also don't know how true it is." The darkness in her eyes made Fumito a bit nervous. She looked like she could have the eyes of a murderer if she wanted.

Slowly Hisaye moved her hand and gripped the bottom of her shirt. Her other hand slipped under it, and all of this made him feel awkward. What _was_ she doing? He watched as Hisaye ended up pulling out a white notebook from under her shirt. Turning it so he could see the text, his eyes slightly widened. _Death Note…she has one, too?_

"Is that the notebook that kills?" Fumito asked, calming himself but still looking skeptical. "Or are you just fooling around with me?"

"I don't _fool_ with anyone," the tone of her voice made him flinch. It had such intensity to it suddenly, enough for him to take her seriously if he hadn't already believed in it. Her eyes seemed to grow dark again as she held the notebook. "My mother had this and she gave it to be to 'hold onto' the day she died. Now it's mine, and I'm going to catch Kira. I know a lot more about this notebook then you think, _Yazuki, Fumito._"

The way she had emphasized his name made him think, did she have the shinigami eyes? She obviously knew about them and obviously knew about the Death Note. She was adding barriers and taking advantages and she was not afraid to tell him. It was a challenge to break down the barriers to try and get to her.

"I see…since I'm sure you won't prove it, I'll go with my gut and believe you, Hisaye."

Hisaye nodded and then hopped off the bed, slouching and walking over to the window. Her crimson eyes gazed out at Tokyo and she listened to the distant noises of beeping cars and just the city life in general. Her thumb moved back to her mouth and she chewed on the skin softly. Her mind went off elsewhere in the back of her mind. Back to the memories and she realized that Fumito had not kept their promise. He had forgotten about her. Hisaye's heart sank a bit but it wasn't like she should care. Things changed. The promise was a childish promise with childish hopes along with it. But she remembered him so clearly…how could he forget? Well, Fumito _did_ always have a problem with forgetting. Maybe Ival had something to do with it, too. Because if he had sulked she would've encouraged he forget and move on, not that she wouldn't do that anyways. Yes, she could picture Ival influencing him and eventually the memories of her would've faded away. It had been at least 12 years since they saw each other and actually _knew_ who each other were. So of course it would've faded away because she hadn't been there for long. Hadn't been such a big part of his life, right? Her eyes closed and she thought back to every day they had spent at the park. But that back then had been her Fumito and this one here…he was not. He was Kira and that was for sure. Hisaye didn't care how long it took; she _would_ prove to everyone that he was Kira. Because there was no other option and no other person it could be.

_I will win this game, Fumito. It's all just a matter of time…_

"So, was your suspect Kira?" The voice asked through the phone with a mix of excitement and concern.

"I don't know," Hisaye murmured a response, holding the phone with two fingers. "But keep it down because he's still here. I kept him late so I let him stay for the night."

"_He_!? Hisaye, are you sure you're really working on the Kira Case?" April sounded teasing, "or is there something you're just not telling me?"

"Please," Hisaye rolled her eyes, "you know I've no interest in love nor lust."

"Right," April sounded somewhat sarcastic, "I'll get you hooked up with a guy some day. Then you'll like it and I'll get to dress you for your wedding!"

"What wedding? There's such a slim chance that happened," Hisaye mumbled, "but anyways, why did you call?"

"To see if you were still alive," April responded, "oh, by the way, is he hot?"

"April," Hisaye sort of hissed, "you know I don't look at men that way like you do."

"Men? How old of males do you look at, Hisaye?" April purred.

"No age because there's no males I look at," Hisaye replied in a barely annoyed tone. "I have to go; I have things I have to do…"

"You always have something to do. I envy you," April responded, "well, except for the fact what you do is dangerous."

"Yeah…I'll talk to you later, April," Hisaye responded.

"Bye Hisaye, I'm rooting for you," April smiled and then hung up the phone.

Hisaye placed her cell next to her laptop and sighed. It was now 11 PM at night and Fumito was sleeping on one of the fluffy white beds in the room. Hisaye was sitting on the window seal, which came out far enough to make a bench-like structure, and staring out at the darkness that had dots of lights from buildings piercing it. Today had been long and tiring, well, tiring to Fumito, she assumed. Hisaye was perfectly fine and she already had another plan in action even though it would not be obvious till Monday. Tomorrow was Sunday and that was probably why Hisaye hadn't made him go home. He didn't have school tomorrow so there was no trouble in letting him fall asleep on one of the beds. Though she _had_ only paid the hotel for one person…she wondered if she'd have to start to pay for two. She truthfully hoped not because that would limit would she could do even more then it was already limited. It was limited by the fact she hadn't a license that called her a 'detective' and she had hardly any money. Hisaye was used to having little money; she knew how to get by. She also could find her way around the need of a license; thank goodness she knew where Matsuda was now. He could probably help her if she really needed it. She wouldn't like it but if she had to she would borrow money from April, too. Of course she'd do everything in her power to pay her back and she'd somehow pay Matsuda back, too. But Hisaye decided not to think on that until she absolutely _had_ to and that wouldn't be anytime soon. Staring blankly out the window, she allowed her mind to shift to different thoughts. She saw a little girl and a little boy playing in the park, and then two teenagers in the dark with their back to each other…


End file.
